Can We Keep It?
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Puppyshipping! Kaiba has finally taken time off from work to spend with his lover Joey. Returning home from their date on a rainy night, they pass an alley where they hear a piercing loud cry, that of an infant. Unable to continue on after hearing it, Joey goes to investigate the noise, revealing a shocking sight.
1. Lost Then Found

HELLO. Tis I, Candy, and I have finally found a great excuse to write Puppyshipping! I sort of got irritated with this pairing because everything is _puppy_ this and _puppy_ that, it kind of super annoys me now when Kaiba calls Joey 'Puppy'. I still use it... But DAMN…friggin' annoys me…

Anyway! This was written on a whim because I wanted an excuse to try my hand at Puppyshipping, and use a special baby name I thought of…GDHSFASGFDJGHAS IT'S PERFECT.

Okay, so this is going to be a short story—well shorter than my stories usually are. No lemons and all that, but lots of emotions and such! I mean, they find a baby, imagine that-! Or just read it lol.

**I do not own YuGiOh **

**Chapter 1: Lost then found**

Joey Wheeler, a blond handsome male, stood outside a tall skyscraper that had the logo 'Kaiba Corp' plastered on it, muttering curses each time he looked at his watch. As usual, his boyfriend was late for their rare date schedule due to his insanely busy job.

'_Guess I should'a expected it…dating Seto Kaiba,_' he thought, miffed. Kaiba was always busy, doing this, doing that, Kaiba did almost everything for the company because he believed in the saying 'If you want something right, do it yourself'. It was a pain in the butt for Joey as well, but he didn't mind _that_ much, at least Kaiba make an effort to spend special time with him every now and then. He went into the relationship knowing what he was getting into, so he couldn't scorn Kaiba for being busy all the time.

He watched in slight discomfort as many wealthy and snobbish-looking business people entered and exited the tall building, giving him dirty looks at his casual attire as he loitered outside the Kaiba Corporation building. Determined to be indifferent, he snorted and just looked away, silently daring anyone to say anything. If anyone _did _interfere, he knew the guards would react, they knew he was Kaiba's partner. He breathed deeply through his nose, the air getting colder as the afternoon wore on.

'_Where is he?_' he groaned mentally. He was tired of standing, it had been almost a half an hour. Sighing, he swirled around—just to jump a few meters back. "AH-!"

Kaiba jumped slightly himself, then smirked, "Did I frighten you?"

"What are ya? A perverted stalker? Only they can sneak up so closely t' someone without being caught." Joey retorted, putting a hand to his racing heart. They had been together for a long time now considering their high-school years, and were still as cocky towards each other as the first day they met. And that was a very interesting day.

"My apologies, shall we get going? I believe the movie starts in twenty minutes."

"Well, if ya didn't take so long t' get outta there, we'd still have plenty time. But yeah, let's go," Joey grinned, and linked their arms and began to pull the brunet along to the limo. They got into the back, and Kaiba instructed the driver before sitting back with a deep sigh, feeling his muscles pull. It had been a hard day…

"Can I get a massage later?" he asked hopefully, peeking at Joey with one eye.

"Maybe, if ya get me that outfit I wanted."

"Fine, as long as you let me get you the matching lingerie."

"Deal."

The ride to the movie theatre was quick and relaxing, the streets empty seeing as it was a Sunday afternoon and everyone was relaxing at home, getting ready for the blue Monday to come. For Kaiba though, it was the start of a two week holiday to spend quality time with his puppy. He had wanted to go on an overseas vacation but Joey didn't want him spending all that money for nothing. And Joey knew that before long the office would be calling Kaiba for emergencies, it always happened…

Once at the theatre Joey stocked up on snacks before they entered the movie, deciding to watch the Taken 2. Normally Joey would've been dry humping the CEO as soon as the lights went off but he was rather preoccupied by the movie and his snacks, not that Kaiba minded, he knew he'd get lucky tonight anyway.

After the movie ended, which they both enjoyed, it was around five thirty p.m and time for the dinner date. Kaiba wandered for the umpteenth time how Joey managed dinner after clearing the cinema of junk food, but the blond had always been a big eater. He didn't hold it against him, Joey had a rough childhood and he didn't always have the privilege of abundant food.

The restaurant they went to on each date was not as fancy as Kaiba preferred, but it was quaint and welcoming. Joey _hated_ going to expensive restaurants, no matter what Kaiba dressed him in, he still felt poor and out of place, as if the surrounding people could smell it on him, so the elder man always let him choose the restaurant.

"Ah, dessert time." Joey sighed happily as they sat at their usual table, the waiter leaving their menus on the table and disappearing. The same waiter served them each time by request, they couldn't have excited fangirls giggling over them each time when they were trying to have a date.

"You just ate," Kaiba stated obviously, and shook his head half-heartedly, eyeing the coffee menu. Joey rolled his eyes and shrugged. He knew Kaiba wouldn't stop him.

"I'm only havin' dessert, I'm full."

Kaiba scoffed, "I wish…-AH!" he grunted, jumping as Joey's shoe connected with his shin beneath the table, "What the hell!"

"Stop being mean," Joey growled, putting his menu between them like a shield. Kaiba sighed but smiled, he loved that his boyfriend never let anyone push him around, not even himself.

"Sorry," Kaiba apologized, knowing that his partner was smiling behind his menu. "What are you having?"

"I think the Chocolate Mousse…"

"You have that every time,"

"So? I like it."

Kaiba peered over the menu, "Joey, I hope you're not looking at prices again, I told you get anything you want, not the cheapest thing."

"I know…I'm not." Joey mumbled, smiling softly. He always loved it when Kaiba used his name; that usually meant he was being very serious. After a few moments, the waiter came back and took their orders.

When he was gone, Joey rested his chin on his hand, leaning his elbow on the table, smiling at the handsome man in front of him. He admired Kaiba very much; he always cherished their dates.

"What?" Kaiba raised a brow at the scrutiny .

"Nuthin. Ya just lookin' really sexy t'night."

Kaiba stuck his tongue in his cheek at the tease, his smile widening. "I thought I look too serious in a suit."

"That's when I'm not undressin' ya with my eyes," the blond flirted, wagging his eyebrows.

"Someone is happy tonight." Kaiba smirked, rubbing his foot up Joey's leg making the younger male jump, "Is it mating season already?"

Joey would've punched him if he wasn't in such a happy mood, so he decided to just play along. "Yep, the whole week will be matin' season. I hope you're prepared."

"Oh, I am Pup, you don't have to worry about that." Kaiba rumbled lowly, dirty images already flashing through his mind. Joey bit back a moan as his partner's leg travelled higher between his thighs, sending a spark up his spine. Just when he was getting into it the waiter interrupted, placing down their orders. Kaiba's actions ceased in a second making the blond whimper; he hated how easily Kaiba could turn on and off, like damn robot.

"Enjoy," Kaiba smirked, sipping on expensive his coffee. The blond grumbled but dug into his chocolate delight, quickly forgetting any hard feelings and his arousal in favour of delicious chocolate mousse.

After a few minutes of silence and enjoying dessert, Joey looked up, gaining Kaiba's attention. "Hey, Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Do ya… um…" Joey blushed softly, mixing the dessert in his bowl nervously. He had been thinking a lot lately about his future with the CEO, and he just wanted to know what Kaiba thought about it. He had a few dreams he was hoping would happen between them, and if they weren't what Kaiba was thinking of he'd rather not voice them.

"Yes?"

"Well… I was thinkin'…an'…will ya…will ya still wanna be with me in a few years time?"

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up. Where did this come from? The two of them had been together for a few years with no real problems, and Kaiba had no intentions to be without Joey. He growled in offense. "Joey that is a stupid question. Of course I will."

The younger male blinked his wide eyes, then nodding stiffly, idly stirring his spoon. "Oh…I jus'-"

"Joey, I love you, and I will not hurt you or throw you away like your family did, do you understand that?" Kaiba growled out defensively throwing blush over Joey's cute face. Said male nodded in relief and his heart swelled with happiness.

"Thanks Kaiba…I love ya too."

Kaiba nodded but kept knitted brows, and leaned back in his seat, "Why would you ask that? Have I done something to make you doubt me?"

"No! No, no. I jus'…was wonderin' where we'll be in like ten years time."

"And where do you see us?"

"Um…" Joey swallowed and looked away. He wasn't sure if he could share his thoughts on the matter; he didn't want to pressure Kaiba. He saw many things for their future, things he hadn't wanted when they were in school, things that he suddenly wanted. "I-I er…not sure yet…but I know you'll own half the world by then." he quickly joked.

"…Probably." Kaiba agreed with an amused smile, his eyes still probing so Joey turned his gaze down. "Let's finish up and head home." Joey nodded and eagerly finished up. Once Kaiba paid the bill he took Joey in his arms and led him out into the night air.

"Damn, its startin' t' rain" Joey noted as they entered the night's crisp air. It was raining now, washing the streets clean of the usual pollution.

Kaiba hugged his boyfriend closer and they walked towards the limousine which was on the other block. Joey shivered as they went, muttering a few curses as the wind picked up, icy cold as if it were snowing nearby.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up as soon as we get home…" Kaiba whispered huskily into Joey's ear, making him shiver again, this time not from the cold. They picked up pace and neared the limo. Just as they crossed a one-way road through a dark alley they both jumped as they heard a high pitched cry from the darkness.

"Shit!" Joey cried as he stumbled into Kaiba, staring into the darkness, his thoughts already wondering who was hurt and how badly they were hurt. "What-?!"

Then they heard it again, only it wasn't the usual cry of someone wounded. The sound was grating and loud, echoing off the brick walls, sounding very heart sore. Joey's eyes widened in shock and stepped forward slowly, praying to God he was wrong…

"What are you doing?" Kaiba hissed, following after him, "You can't walk into alleys at night! Or any time-!"

"Tell me ya don't hear that!" Joey shot back, pulling out of Kaiba's grasp and followed the sound. Kaiba reluctantly tagged along, now becoming curious as the cries became louder. It began to rain harder, accompanied by a freezing wind that made Kaiba wish more than anything that he was in his warm bed with Joey.

The blond stumbled forward in the dark, locating the source of the noise; it was a bundle of material in a soaking cardboard box.

"What in the name…"

"What is it?" Kaiba asked. Joey knelt down, ignoring the fact that he was becoming drenched in the rain, his heart beginning to pound harder; he knew that kind of cry from when he still lived in his beat up neighbourhood.

Lifting a shaking hand, Joey reached out and slowly lifted the layers of damp fabric, the noise heightening immensely. Both males leaned closer as Joey pulled aside the last piece of cloth— and gasped in shock.

There in the wet dirty cardboard box lay a small, crying baby.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

LE GASP this must be one of my shortest chapters ever! And so, this is chapter one! Things started off well, they had a lovely date and then BAM. THEY FIND A BABY. Mwahahaha! How will each character react? How will Kaiba and Joey react to finding a baby abandoned out in an alley on a rainy night? My heart aches for this baby… can't wait to name it… eeeeeeeeeh.

Please point out any errors.

So, will I have any supporters for this fic? I hope you guys will like this idea as much as I do!


	2. Abandoned

Thank you for the support friends! It is appreciated!

I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter 2: Abandoned**

Dumbstruck, the two males stared down at the tiny infant in the mangled box. The exact opposite of mercy rained down on them from the Armageddon-like skies, the water taking to dribble down their faces and soak deep into their clothes.

"A-a b-baby-!" Joey spluttered out, poking a shaking finger at the box. The cold made them shiver, the hair on their arms poking out in a natural defence for warmth. Trying to remain the levelheaded man he was, Kaiba swallowed the ball that rose in his throat and looked around; maybe the child's mother was still nearby.

"Wh-who w-would d-do this?" Joey whispered as he shifted closer, watching the baby struggle in its bindings that were thoroughly soaked. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Was this a joke? An accident? How could someone leave such a helpless child on the streets, in an alley in a box no less! It was disgusting!

The brunet took out his phone and held it up to use it as light, hoping to find a parent as he shined it around—perhaps the baby was the offspring of homeless people. He squinted into the darkness. His heart was pounding in his chest; it surprised him. Since when did he care for others besides Mokuba and Joey?

'_It's a baby, that's why…_' Kaiba thought, and growled, who in their right mind would leave a baby out here like this, it was practically murder. It was sick.

"S-Seto, we c-can't leave it here," Joey called uncertainly as he looked up, the water running down his face as he tried to hold a piece of stray cardboard up to shield the crying child from the pouring element. "Kaiba!"

"I heard!" Kaiba shot back as he jogged back over, his clothes were completely soaked, sticking to him uncomfortably. "But we can't stay in the rain all night."

"And the baby? Kaiba, s-someone just left it here!" Joey hissed, "We gotta he-help him."

Kaiba openly groaned; he honestly did not want another problem, especially not a damn crying baby! The whole day was full of problems. This was supposed to be the start of his vacation, his relaxation time, he didn't want to be saddled with another responsibility, especially not one he didn't make. But…he wasn't _that_ heartless. He looked again up and down the alley, muttering a few curses before a violent shiver ran through him.

Decision made, he nodded stiffly. "B-bring it, we'll drop it by a police station." he muttered and turned back to the limo. Joey ignored the fact that his partner just left him to deal with it on his own, and scooped the baby out of the wet box, cradling the cold, screaming child close to his body, wrapping the rags around it.

The wet fabric did nothing to help the situation, so he shed a layer or two, leaving the baby in a cloth diaper and one layer of rags.

He ran back to the limo and slid in the open door, immediately surrounded by warmth. Ignoring his own freezing body, Joey hugged the shaking body close to his chest, "Jeez…he's f-freezing, Kaiba."

"The cops will help," the CEO said as he peeled off his wet coat and shirt, turning up the heat in the limo. He grit his teeth, trying not to let the crying get to him. He was still shocked, of course, that they found an abandoned child, but it was nothing the police couldn't handle, the child would be fine.

Joey glared at him, and held the body closer. The cops? When his father was abusing him as a boy the police did jack-shit to help him _or_ Serenity, since then he just didn't trust them. What if they just shoved the baby aside and left him crying, cold, and hungry until they _decided_ to get hold of the right authorities? He swallowed thickly and looked down at the bundle, for the first time actually looking into the infant's face.

The baby was pale in skin-tone, though a slight blue colour from the cold. It had pink puffy cheeks and small eyes, but Joey could make out a blue haze in them. The child seemed about six months or so, Joey wasn't sure, he knew little about babies. He _did_ know for sure it had a rather big voice. The crying echoed throughout the limo, bouncing back at them gratingly. He couldn't blame it though; he'd also cry and perform if that happened to him as a helpless baby.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay, you're safe now…" Joey cooed, trying awkwardly to rock the baby as a mother would. Adjacent to him, Kaiba frowned, since when was Joey so soft?

"It'll be fine Joey, it's out of the cold now and will be handed in to the right people."

Joey looked up as he continued the rocking. For some reason, he felt slightly annoyed at his boyfriend, angry even. The poor thing in his arms was cold and abandoned and probably hungry, and all Kaiba could think of was getting rid of it? The baby needed care and love, not people who would just dump it in an orphanage. Joey's heart was still beating rapidly, the shock to his system was so sudden, and in no way light. They had just found an abandoned baby!

Then suddenly, a crazy thought hit him...

"K-Kaiba…"

Kaiba looked at him, "What's wrong?"

The blond gulped, feeling slightly intimidated by the sharp blue orbs that were staring at him in what seemed like was concern. However, when Kaiba was involved, you couldn't be sure of anything, it could be a judgmental look for all he knew. "Puppy?"

"L-lets take him home," Joey blurted out as soon as he could keep his voice steady. Anxiously he watched as Kaiba did a double take at him, and winced audibly.

"...What?"

The man sounded that scary type of serious where not even getting naked could avert his anger. "C'mon! It's late already, let's take it home!" Joey suggested, breathing harder from the new stress of Kaiba's glaring, and rocked faster. The brunet stared at him with accusing eyes.

About to stutter out some useless defences, Joey realised the crying had stopped. He glanced down at the bundle, and found the baby wriggling and making irritable noises to itself, but it was no longer crying, and it seemed to be pinker too. That was a good sign, being blue was far on the opposite side of that scale.

Kaiba caught on and cherished the silence. Regretfully, he had to disturb it. "We can't do that, someone could be looking for it."

"He was left in a freakin' alley in a damn cardboard box!" the blond argued viciously, "He was abandoned, Kaiba! Not lost!"

"And the cops will know what to do!" Kaiba argued back, wiping his wet hair out of his face. He did not want to lose even one night alone with Joey; he had been planning this for months now!

"No, we take him home!"

"We can't-!"

"Please!"

Stubborn and irritable, the brunet opened his mouth, but no words came out. A scowl was set across his face, but his heart wrenched at the tone his partner used, it sounded so desperate. His gaze fell to the helpless thing in the younger male's arms. Yes, he felt sorry for it. Yes, he felt disgusted at its parents, but... '_It's not my responsibility_'

Having known Kaiba for a very long time now, Joey could almost read his mind. Sometimes. Now desperate, Joey went with the puppy-dog eyes and whimpered, "Please Kaiba, he needs us..."

Curse Yugi for teaching Joey how to use puppy-dog eyes! Kaiba hated that look, especially when he hated the topic they were on, and with this particular topic, he really did not want to give in! This was crazy! You can't just take a baby home! Surely you would get into trouble for it...but he was _Kaiba_, he could get out of anything...But still, to bring a stray baby into their home?

It was as if Joey had pulled out all the heavy artillery, his bottom lip was even quivering. Mentally reciting a list of curses, the CEO groaned loudly to express his unhappiness, and looked away sourly, grinding his teeth together. "Fine, keep it."

"Thank you!" Joey smiled widely with a small sigh of relief, and pecked Kaiba on the cheek quickly before sitting straight in his seat and began to rock again, staring down at the baby, "You're safe with us." he told it.

With a dark cloud over his head, Kaiba barked out new orders to the driver to take them straight home instead of stopping by a police station and slumped back against the leather seat, which was now wet thanks to their clothes. He huffed and looked over to his lover and raised his brow a fraction.

Joey was acting like a new mother; the teen was constantly rewrapping the baby in its wet covers, rocking it and murmuring words of comfort even though the small human couldn't understand a word of it. He was almost acting as if it was his own, he looked obsessed.

They didn't speak again on the way home; they both knew it end up in an argument, as the unspoken tension was tangible. Joey, however, didn't care, the baby was most important here now. The child could be on its deathbed and Kaiba wanted to leave it at a police station. Well...not that their home would be so much better, but at least Joey would know the baby would be safe and warm.

The ride home was uncomfortable for Kaiba; Joey looked like he was in another world as he fussed over the tiny stranger. Once home they made it inside swiftly, the warmth hitting them as soon as they stepped in the large front doors.

The rain had stopped for the time being, but it still felt chilly outside. Thankfully, the baby hadn't begun to cry again, but it seemed very interested in its new surroundings as it wiggled and looked all around as they walked into the mansion, heading to the livingroom.

"Home now, baby," Joey whispered as he carefully sat down on a seat, still holding it close.

"You should change out of those clothes or you'll get sick." Kaiba warned, standing topless with his wet clothes hanging in his fist.

Joey scoffed and brushed it off, "I gotta tend to the baby first," he cradled it in his arms securely as if proving a point, then looked up with knitted brows, "Do ya think we have anythin' that'll fit him?"

Kaiba blinked, then poked his tongue into his right cheek and shrugged, "Sure, we might've kept some of Mokuba's baby clothes from fifteen years ago."

"...I'm being serious"

"Of course we don't!" Kaiba snapped with a 'Are-you-crazy-' look. "Get a towel or something."

Joey looked up at his lover blankly for a moment; Kaiba was not usually _that_ irritable. A scowl took over his handsome face. "Well can ya be helpful and get one? The kid is soaked!"

"He isn't mine," the brunet muttered. Immediately he wondered if he should have kept that line to himself.

Joey gaped widely.

Yes, yes he should have.

Dumbstruck, Joey gave Kaiba a disgusted look. "...Are ya serious? He's a helpless baby! We are ya being such an ass?!"

Kaiba didn't think he was being unreasonable. "Because this is supposed to be our time and now we have _that_ to deal with," he droned sourly. He was going to stand his ground on this, Joey was asking a little too much of him this time.

"What?!" Joey cried out making Kaiba wince. "Fine! Be a jerk, you ass!" he grumbled miserably, and shifted on the couch awkwardly before managing to stand with the baby and turned to the doorway just in time to walk into the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba jumped back a bit to avoid collision, and pulled a face at the two males after noticing the baby. "...Joey? Seto? Is that…a baby?" inquired the short raven-haired Kaiba as he leaned over to look at the wriggling infant in Joey's arms.

"Er, yeah," Joey smiled softly for the baby's sake. Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in the background.

"Wow," Mokuba blinked, then grinned mischievously, "Joey, I didn't know you were pregnant. You hid it so well."

Said blond flushed red, stuttering with a cute scowl, "I-I wasn't pregnant! We found him in an alley, someone just left him there."

Mokuba gasped, and looked at the baby again for any injuries. "What? Why would they do something like that?" Mokuba was sensitive to the subject; it was similar to his own childhood... his and Kaiba's.

"No idea Mokie, but we couldn't leave him out there so we brought him home."

The boy nodded, and regained his grin. "Now you and big brother can play husband and wife-"

"Mokuba!"

"What?" Mokuba giggled, and brushed off the visual daggers shot at him from his brother. He gestured from Kaiba to Joey in amusement. "It's true, you can be the dad, and Joey can be the housewife-"

"Nyeh? Why'm I the wife?!" Joey cried out, offended. Kaiba smirked at his expense.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore you know. It's obvious Joey bottoms here-"

"Mokuba!" the elder Kaiba yelled with a shocked and stern twist of his features, "Don't speak like that!"

"It's true…" Mokuba mumbled, but sighed and held his hands up, "Sorry…just saying."

Joey blushed and cleared his throat to speak but Kaiba beat him to the punch. "Anyway, we are turning the child in tomorrow, so there will be no 'playing' anything."

"Oh. Well…what is the baby's name?"

Both older males blinked, and then looked at each other. This time Kaiba didn't open his mouth, but raised a superior brow to prompt his stubborn lover.

"Er…we dunno," Joey admitted, "There was no note or anythin', they just dumped him."

Mokuba pouted, then leaned over again to the bundle and cooed. "Hello there. I wonder where you come from or who your parents are, it was really irresponsible of them to just ditch you like that."

"Yeah, we should actually find 'em and sue 'em" Joey snarled. Secretly, he did register how protective and motherly he sounded, but hey, the kid needed it right now, he'd appreciate the same done for him. Surely anyone would.

Interrupting their conversation, the baby started crying again, igniting Kaiba's fury, and provoking a frustrated noise from him as he look around the room for a distraction.

"Hey, it's okay baby, everything is okay- No, no, don't cry-" Joey began talking and cooing again, though very awkwardly with two sets of eyes on him. Just like both males in the room, he had never done this before, but he had to put his embarrassment aside and do what he could for the baby. He _knew_ Kaiba wouldn't even think of doing it, and he couldn't expect Mokuba to do it; so it was his job. He held the baby closer to his face but that only made the screaming louder.

Mokuba pulled a face but didn't say anything; it was only a baby after all.

"Ugh, can you keep it quiet?" Kaiba groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, remembering with an annoyed bite to his lip that he was promised a massage tonight.

"I'm trying!"

"Maybe he's hungry," Mokuba suggested.

Joey nodded his agreement, and bounced the baby, "Yeah, he might be. Do we have milk?"

"We should," Mokuba mused, but held a hand out to Joey as he tried to step past him, "Whoa, hold on Joey, you can just give him regular milk."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's not healthy or formulated for a baby's digestive system." Kaiba answered for Mokuba.

"Yeah, it might make him sick or something-"

"Or her," Joey corrected.

Mokuba frowned, "Sorry?"

"Or her," Joey repeated, now resorting to hanging the crying baby on his shoulder and tapping its bottom, "It could be a girl."

"Well, have you checked?"

"Can you just shut it up!"

"Can _you_ shut up?!" Joey barked at the brunet, becoming highly pissed. He was trying as best he could! He turned to Mokuba, "We haven't checked yet."

"Well, if it was wearing pink or blue it might've told us." Mokuba hummed, then squinted, "But it has…what the hell is that?"

Joey scowled again, picking at the dirty white cloth that was covering the baby, "I dunno, some rag they threw on the kid."

"Poor kid." Mokuba mumbled, and stuck a lip out in pity. Joey winced as his ears began to ring, couldn't the baby just tell him what he needed? That would be so convenient, no wonder mothers often needed nannies. He shifted the baby so it was leaning on his shoulder, looking towards Kaiba who glared.

"Well, if we find out the gender, we can pick a name." Joey suggested, Mokuba about to agree with an idea, but Kaiba cut in.

"Stop getting attached, Joey, it's leaving tomorrow."

Joey stared at him for a few heated seconds, no words spoken, then turned on his heel and walked past him as if he hadn't said anything and placed the baby down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked as he and Mokuba followed.

"Checking t' see what it is," Joey murmured as he peeled the damp cloth of the baby, throwing it one side making Kaiba cringe as it hit his clean white carpet.

"They couldn't even dress him, the kid only has a diaper on." Joey growled to himself, looking around the baby's small pale body for any marks or wounds. Again, Kaiba raised a brow. Mokuba smiled down at the baby who had quieted down a bit, looking at the world from the new angle with watery eyes.

Joey found the straps to the diaper and peeled them off gently, pulling the soaking white material away, and smiled gently. "She's a girl."

"Thought so…" Kaiba muttered. Joey immediately scoffed.

"Ya thought so? All you've been '_thoughting'_ is how soon ya can get rid of her. God Kaiba, I thought you weren't the selfish bastard ya make ya self out t' be."

Mokuba bit his lip as he glanced at his older brother who just stared at Joey, before his gaze flicked to the baby, then back to Joey, then to the baby again. This was not a usual petty argument that the couple was having, Mokuba didn't want to make fun of them like he usually did, Kaiba did not have his usual 'putting-up-with-Joey' expression.

Inwardly, Kaiba groaned at himself. '_Maybe I am being too selfish. It's only a baby, not some woman trying to steal Joey...' _ He knew he was a mean bastard, but to be like that to a child that needed his help would be a new low for him, one he didn't want to stoop to.

He looked at his little brother; they also been abandoned as children, they were just lucky their step father Gozaboro had come to the orphanage that day and Kaiba had managed to out smart him. Then again, Gozaboro wasn't the father figure they needed, he had abused them enough to cause mental and emotional damage, but not enough for the world to see.

If he forced the child away too soon or just dumped it anywhere it could cause the same thing happened to it- ...her. And hadn't he told himself he'd never be like Gozaboro?

Conflicted, Kaiba dry swallowed and sighed heavily. "Sorry, I'm just…in a bad mood."

"Ya weren't like that when ya were rubbin' my leg in the restaurant." Joey retorted, "I know why ya mad. Ya just pissed 'cause I might not have time t' sleep with ya 'cause I'll be lookin' after the kid!"

Mokuba's mouth popped open with an audible pop. Kaiba just gaped uncharacteristically, unsure if to yell back or apologize some more because it _was_ partly true, he was waiting all day to jump in the warm bed and relax with his love, and hopefully work some stress out.

The blond make an impatient sound to hide his pink cheeks, and fixed the baby girl's diaper but didn't wrap her back in the rags. He turned to the smaller Kaiba, "Hey Mokie, do ya think ya can go find me a soft towel we can wrap her in for the time being?"

"Sure Joey-"

"I'll do it," Kaiba cut in, already heading out. Joey raised a brow but shrugged and kneeled on the floor next to the baby. The crying had ceased, the baby now fidgeting as if trying to go somewhere.

Mokuba looked after Kaiba's disappearing shadow, and sighed softly, glancing back to Joey and the baby. "She really is cute, who could ever throw her away?"

Joey shook his head and slid a hand up his face. "I really don't know, Mokie. I still can't believe it. We were walkin' back t' the limo when he heard her crying in an alley. A dark, cold alley, Mokuba, in a damn box. How could anyone be so cruel?"

Mokuba didn't know what to say to make it better. "…my parents." he mumbled sadly.

The blond's head shot up, and he gave Mokuba a soft gaze. He knew Mokuba's pain about the parents topic, they often spoke to each other about it for closure and empathy.

Before Joey could console the boy, Kaiba walked back in with a medium sized towel and handed it to Joey, lips thin.

"Thanks," Joey muttered as he accepted it, and leaned over the baby. He carefully wrapped the little girl up snugly before standing again with her, turning to his hopefully future family. "I still think we should name her, at least for now."

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically while Kaiba gave in reluctantly and dropped on a seat, patting it for Joey to join him. "Sure, Puppy."

He wasn't going to have the child out of his house tonight, he could see it written all over Joey's face. To make things easier for himself all he could do was agree and distance himself from the disturbance...right after they named it, then he could retreat to bed and just sleep it off while Joey obsessed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Next chapter shall reveal her name. The correct guess gets a dedication! The name is linked to 'Kaiba', Joey names her. For the missy who _does_ know what I named her, don't spill the beans in a review! Lol XD

This will be the last update till vey late December/early January or so as I will take two weeks or so off to write on my real novel, stuck at chapter 8, I can't seem to get the oomph to write it as awesome as I see it in my head lol...

Point out any distracting errors.

Comments will be cherished and huggled~ ^_^


	3. What what what

Thank you for pointing out errors, they're irritating things, like…gnargles.

Congrats to _lunarnerdette_ for guessing the closest to the baby name. She said 'Kaila or Kayla.' Also, _Kate_, Kisara was a good guess! It's logical too! Both are a tad off the mark, but good job for guessing close!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 3: What what what**

Sitting together in the livingroom of the Kaiba mansion, the trio stared at the new little invader to their home. The child had been identified as a little girl, which made it infinitely strange for Kaiba, for he did not do well with females. He did not do well with humans. Besides Kaiba, Joey sat next to him on the large couch, the unhappy baby on his lap with Mokuba on the floor in front of them.

It was after 7 PM in the afternoon, by now Kaiba would've thrown Joey over his shoulder and carried up upstairs to their glorious bed where they wouldn't get out until noon the next day. But now... he had to watch Joey fussing over a stranger's baby.

"So! What should we call her?" Mokuba chirped to break the silence as he bounced on his knees, eying his brother's expression. Joey pouted in thought, and looked at Kaiba as he usually did when he had to make a decision. The brunet stared back without interest, trying his utmost not to be sarcastic.

"I dunno…" Joey admitted when he found no answer on Kaiba's face. He gave his attention back to the baby, noting the miserable expression. Tears hung around her little eye lids making her eyes look twice as big. And with a slight curl of his lip, Kaiba realised the child had a similar eye colour to his own. "She's not very happy is she? Who can blame her though?" Joey sighed in pity.

"Well, she can be happy now! She is with us." Mokuba said. "Hey! We should name her, she can't be nameless." He ignored the clenching of his brother's teeth.

Joey's face brightened substantially. "Certainly, Pal. Um… How about…er…"

"Um..."

"Ererrr...um..."

"What about- no...uh..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"What about Annie?" Mokuba suggested. Kaiba chuckled shortly, "As in the _orphan_, Annie?"

Mokuba shrugged nonchalantly, "If you have something better then say so."

Of course Kaiba didn't have any ideas. He had a few names in his head but to voice them would ensure his death by Joey's hands. Also... he was seriously trying _not_ to be a bastard towards the child, it was only a baby after all.

"I think I know..." Joey whispered absentmindedly, gaining the curiosity of the Kaiba's.

"Yeah? What you got?" Mokuba prodded. The blond flushed with a most adorable expression, as if he were a little girl trying on a new poofy dress, and looked up at Kaiba in what the latter automatically recognised as concealed embarrassment.

"Well…I mean…like...if we..._if_ _we_ _did_ have a baby, Kaiba…I'd wanna…ya know, honour you…by...by-by-"

"Spit it out, Joey!" Mokuba prompted impatiently, falling back onto his butt as Kaiba jerked a foot in his direction for being rude. Mokuba hated the soppy moments his brother and Joey tended to get into, it usually got messy, leaving him mentally scarred once more.

"I'd wanna honour you by namin' it after ya!" Joey cried, staring at his partner with a serious expression. Red assaulted his cheeks with a burning sensation, and he mentally pushed aside any weirdness as Kaiba stared back at him in what was clearly shock.

"...So I thinkin'...how's the name... Kaira?"

For the first time, the livingroom was absolutely silent, not even the baby made a sound. Kaiba stared, gobsmacked, at Joey, while Mokuba struggled with who to keep his eyes on. Eventually Mokuba was the first to react seeing as Kaiba was temporarily frozen, and Joey was stiff watching Kaiba's reaction.

"_Kaira_?! Oh wow, that's awesome! How'd you think of that so fast?" he exclaimed, giggling at the expression plastered over Joey's face.

"I was…kinda thinkin' of it for a while…"

"A-a while?" Kaiba choked out, searching Joey with his frenetic eyes. His tie suddenly feeling too tight for his throat, he yanked it open. Joey had been thinking of baby names? Now? Already? _Why_? Kaiba had never mentioned anything about having children, he didn't want to go down that road, not yet at least! He'd had enough of his own horrid childhood to last a life time.

"Yeah… is it okay?" Joey asked softly. The way he looked up from under his beautiful fringe was positively criminal, it was manipulation!

Making itself known again, the baby began to whine.

"I think it is actually really nice, sounds like Kaiba." Mokuba stated obviously. Joey nodding in agreement, that was why he chose it. Every so often when the wheels in his head spun he always came to same conclusion when choosing baby names.

The elder Kaiba, however, just sat in plain discomfort rather than pride and thanks; Joey was going to name it after _him_? He should just stick to Annie-!

"I- I- hey, calm down Kai-" Joey looked up at the CEO, holding the baby in mid air, "...We can call her that, right? Kaira?"

Initially, and happily, Kaiba would've blurted out an attitude-filled 'HELL NO'. This didn't feel like an honour, Joey was just creating ties from them to the baby, a baby that would be leaving as soon as possible to a nice...strict...orphanage...

He would have barked out the rejection, it wasn't for the look on Joey's face. He'd never experienced it with anyone but Mokuba, but it seemed Joey had learnt it too. It wasn't puppy-dog eyes, those were common, but this was the look of asking someone something but fearing they will be turned down, and ready to accept it anyway. Kaiba _hated_ that look on Joey; it reminded him of the terrible life Joey had to endure in his younger years making him hope for everything, even food, which Kaiba thought was to be _expected_ rather than _hoped_ for.

How could he worsen that expression?

"I…I...y-yes..."

Happiness immediately blossomed and shone from Joey's face, it was a rare sight that made Kaiba's own mood lift. "Thanks!" he leaned over and gave his man a quick peck on the cheek and quickly broke away as the baby began crying again, leaving Kaiba longing for more kisses.

"Um…now what?"

Kaiba did a double take, while Mokuba tilted his head, "Maybe she's hungry?"

"Oh! Right. Huh, why didn't I think of that?" Joey chuckled to himself before cooing to the baby, trying to lower her voice. "Hey, do we have milk?"

"Sure," Mokuba shrugged, "Must I pour some?"

"I think we need a bottle for her," Joey mumbled as he looked between the two Kaiba's, "…Do we have one?"

"Er…no."

"Thanks, Mokie." Joey rolled his eyes, then winced as the crying went up an octave, "Ow, okay! _Okay_! Milk coming right up-"

"Wait," Seto ordered, "I thought we went over this, you can't just give her normal milk, that's why baby formula and formulated milk is made."

Joey blinked at him, then bite his lip with a slump of his shoulders. "Ya right."

"Of course I'm right, I don't want to be sued for constipating a baby." the brunet muttered making the two younger males stare, "What?"

"Big bro, you need to stress less."

Kaiba sighed, then pressed a finger to his temple as the baby's crying began to grate persistently on his nerves, "Can you feed it already?" he hissed with as little venom as possible.

"It's _Kaira_, Kaiba. And yeah, I'd better go make a plan…I dunno what t' do though…Kaiba can ya hold her while I-"

"I'll do it,"

Two wide eyes watched in surprise as Kaiba jumped up as if he sat on a pin, marching towards the kitchen with a stiff expression.

Joey couldn't help but feel hurt. Kaiba was acting so distant and stuck up. Kaira was only a baby, it's not like Kaiba would have to worry about letting his guard down around her, she wouldn't be able to do any harm or black mail that grown ups would. Kaiba could tell her all his secrets, he could tell her anything to help de-stress himself and it would be as if he told no one, and yet someone.

Mokuba shook his head at Joey as if saying 'Don't worry about it', and assisted Joey to try calm the screaming child.

In the kitchen stoic man stood fuming, fists clenched. His planned night of relaxation and satisfaction was gone, taken by a tiny little girl who couldn't even talk or walk! In addition he had to try come up with a bottle and food for her-! This was torture, it wasn't even his own child that accidentally happened to be his- he was sure of that. The only reason he offered to make a plan for her food was to avoid holding her.

He didn't want this to be happening, this was supposed to be his night! God...he felt like a whiny teenager...

Blankly, he looked around the spotless kitchen for a few empty moments, trying to figure out what to feed the small gremlin. Nothing came to mind but milk that would possibly harm it, and he was about to scream for one of the maids when he realized he gave them all time off as it was supposed to be only him and Joey for a while, excluding Mokuba who would be visiting friends._ Oh, the plans he had for them..._

"Shit!" he softly hissed, running a hand through his damp hair. '_Maybe I should just let Joey deal with this, he brought it home… it's his responsibility...no… no, then I'll be in the dog house…shit!_'

With no other ideas, he whipped out his phone and pressed speed dial, jamming the phone to his ear and leaning back against a counter top, pretending he couldn't hear the crying in an effort to stay sane.

It rang for exactly three seconds before the phone was answered. "Hello? Mr. Kaiba? What is wrong?" it was the distressed voice of his personal assistant. She was a very sharp and useful woman, he often depended on her, but he'd never admit that. And right now was one of those embarrassing times. The CEO bit his tongue before speaking.

"Nothing is wrong," '_Plenty is,_' he ground out, "I just need some advice. I have a b- a friend here with a baby and we don't have baby formula. Do you know what we can use as a substitute?" he asked in one breath, while praying he didn't have to leave the comfort of the mansion in the middle of the night just for baby milk.

There was silence on the line until the P.A answered, shaking off any surprise from her voice, "You could try sugar water, sir."

"Sugar water?" Kaiba repeated, confused once more, and annoyed at being confused.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. It will fill the child until you can get proper food."

"…Why sugar?" Kaiba had never in his life tried so hard _not_ to feel stupid.

The P.A chuckled, "Sir, the sweetness will encourage the baby to drink. Just like offering dessert will make a child eat all their vegetables."

"Oh," Kaiba blinked at the annoyingly simply answer, then nodded, despite that she couldn't see it. "And temperature?"

"The water has to be warm so the sugar can melt, but give it to him or her when it is cool. And don't pile the sugar either, sir, it's just to sweeten the taste. Too much sugar will make them sick."

"Great, thanks. And…do we have a bottle?" the brunet grimaced at how that line sounded, grinding his teeth silently. Surely she would know something was strange. No friend of Kaiba's would walk into his house with a baby unprepared, he didn't keep such irresponsibly company.

"…No Mr. Kaiba"

Obviously... "Thank you, Trina-"

"Would you like me to pick up some-?"

"No, enjoy your holiday; the baby will be gone tomorrow anyway. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem, Mr. Kaiba, good night."

"Night," Seto muttered, and snapped shut the device. He sighed and lolled his head side to side on his shoulders lazily. '_I could sneak to bed-_'

"Kaiba! Food!" Joey called irritably from the livingroom, Kaira now fighting in his arms, her little tummy growling audibly.

The CEO fought back a rude retort and began rip open the cupboards, looking for anything which resembled a baby's bottle.

"Big bro, hurry! She's really hungry!"

"I'm trying!" he barked over his shoulder. The most he managed to find was a small water bottle in the fridge. He knew he had no other choice so doing what he did best, he fixed a problem. He mixed a few teaspoons of sugar in a large glass of warm water and mixed it around until it was almost dissolved. He let it settle as he dug in the cupboards and came across thin see-through plastic bags which the maids used to preserve food.

Shrugging apathetically to himself he poured the sugar-water into the bottle then put the plastic over the top, folding it down tightly around the sides. He pulled out an elastic band which was kept in one of the small kitchen drawers and tied it tightly over the plastic, pulling the plastic up slightly so a piece could be sucked on. '_This will have to do,_' he thought as he went back to the source of the noise, which was now angrily pulling on Mokuba's hair.

"Owowow-OW!"

"Got it! Sorry, Pal," Joey grinned sheepishly as he untangled Mokuba's hair from Kaira's stubby fingers, "She is really strong."

"You don't say," Mokuba droned as he plopped back on his butt, his hair standing at odd angles.

"Here," Kaiba pushed the bottle into Joey's free hand. The latter studied at the make shift bottle, then looked up back to his lover.

"What the hell is this?"

"Sugar water. And we don't have bottles so just…make it work." Kaiba grumbled, sitting down this time on a one seater, away from the gremlin.

The blond scowled but shifted the baby so her head was held up by the crook of his arm. Kaira looked up curiously and sniffled slightly, her own little fists clenched.

"Er…there's no hole," Joey noted as he squinted at the make shift bottle. Kaiba tried not to think dirty.

"Bite a hole," Mokuba said. The blond looked like he was going to disagree for a moment, before sighing and nipping a small hole in the plastic, sugar water quickly dribbling out. He made a face at the sweetness before lowering it to Kaira's waiting mouth.

"I hope this works for ya,"

To everyone's shock, Kaira sucked the small bit of plastic into her mouth after a few determined tries, and actually began to suck through the small hole. Her small hands instinctively held onto the bottle, her fragile fingers wrapping around Joey's own huge ones. Mokuba giggled happily and looked up proudly at his big brother. Joey looked up too, and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Kaiba, she was really hungry."

The brunet just hummed back, feeling slightly smug about it but also wishing the child wasn't here in the fist place. The success was a huge relief anyway, at least that was one problem out of the way. But...how often did babies eat? Ugh...

He stared blankly at the three in front of him for a while as the baby fed. Why tonight? '_Why anyway?_' Seto thought moodily, '_Of all people to pass the alley, __**we**__ had to find the child._'

"Whoa, whoa slow down, Kaira, you'll choke." Joey warned as he pulled the bottle away for a few seconds to stop her large gulps. Kaira looked up with wide eyes, swallowing quickly so he could feed her again. "You were hungry, weren'cha?"

"Thank God you guys found her, she'd have died if you didn't." Mokuba said seriously, eying his brother. Joey shook his head at the thought and cringing as images of her small dead body laying all alone in the cold box.

The CEO bit the inside of his lip. Mokuba was right, they saved a life tonight. An innocent life. Shouldn't he be feeling all giddy and heroic? '_No, because we are going to be kept up all night by it._' He knew he was exaggerating a little, but he felt entitled to it. He was Seto Kaiba.

He blinked away his glare that had fallen on the baby and looked up to his lover where his jaw hung open. Joey looked absolutely… in place. He almost looked as if caring for the baby was the job he was made for, despite his awkward moments, it was like he _was_ the mother. Kaiba watched intently, watching the blond's every movement, his every expression, his eyes...

Joey smiled happily as he fed Kaira, pulling the bottle away every so often when she took too big gulps. He cooed softly so just the baby could hear, and it even appeared as if she understood as she watched Joey without blinking as if he was an interesting show. Joey chuckled now and then as if she told him a joke, cuddling her little body closer. He was strangely content.

Kaiba frowned and almost reached out to tell him to stop fussing; Joey was acting as if it was his _own_ baby. Kaiba knew it was never productive to get attached to people, and getting attached to a baby would be worse. But... Joey looked so right at the moment, it almost scared him…Was it possible Joey wanted kids?

'_No…Joey has never mentioned it…_' he thought, absentmindedly scratching his cheek. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought, but why did that thought make him nervous? He never got nervous! He was Seto Kaiba!

"What a good girl!" Joey cooed, handing the bottle to Mokuba who set it on the floor, "You were really thirsty, hey? Well, now ya all full."

"Do you think that was enough for her?" Mokuba asked.

"I think so, she's tiny, how much could she drink?" Joey wondered, sitting her upright. The blond then used the hem of his shirt to wipe her mouth dry. "Well that's one chore out the way."

Mokuba tilted his head, "She looks happier now."

"Yeah," Joey nodded, then frowned, "I feel like I forgot somethin' though…"

"Like what?"

Joey stared blankly at nothing before shrugging, "Huh, I dunno."

The CEO then shifted in his seat, his eyes glancing and spotting the time on his watch; it was already almost 9 PM, Mokuba had school in the morning. "It's bed time, Mokuba."

"Aww, but big brother-"

"No buts," Kaiba shot back as he rose to his feet as an example, "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

At that rare and treasured promise Mokuba grinned and quickly scrambled to his feet. The older Kaiba smirked, he knew just what tricks to use.

"G'night Joey!" Mokuba smiled then leaned over the baby who looked at him curiously with a cute pout, "And good night Kaira! I hope you have a fun sleep tonight in the mansion with us!"

"Night Mokie," Joey chuckled, "See ya in the mornin'."

Kaiba lead his brother upstairs to his room and after a few minutes of brotherly time together he decided to leave the boy to his sleep. Mokuba seemed unfazed by the fact that the child was there, he actually seemed to enjoy it.

'_Ugh, it's just for one night, hold yourself together for godsake._' he mentally scolded himself. How could he let a small baby get to him? It was pathetic. Maybe it was because the baby was doing it unintentionally... '_Okay, now you're just going over board..._'

Back in the lounge Joey was sitting with a puzzled expression, the little noise-maker on his knees, facing him. Kaiba trudged up towards them and frowned, what happened? His lover was just staring at the kid.

"Joey?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Er…it's Kaira." he responded, nodding toward the little girl. The brunet reluctantly tore his gaze away from his beautiful boy and glanced at the gremlin who was looking troubled.

"What about it?"

Joey scowled but ignored the comment, "I dunno, she's…it looks like she's really angry."

Kaiba raised his brow and tilted his head to see from a better angle, and noted Joey was right. Kaira had her little fists wrapped tightly around Joey's large fingers, her little mouth was scrunched together and her brows furrowed, and she was making a little rasping sound.

"She's not dying is she?" Joey panicked. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't be daft, she's…just…concentrating."

"On what? Not dying?" Joey asked in aggravated amusement, bouncing her slightly on his knee, before tucking her back in his arm when it didn't work. Again, he looked like a newly made mother. Kaiba didn't answer, instead he leaned a little closer, watching her face go red.

"Is she breathing alright?" Kaiba asked, trying not to feel stupid or sappy, but he didn't want the kid to die on them. Joey put his ear next to her mouth for a few seconds before answering.

"Sounds fine, just a bit…strangled." Joey commented as she made a little groan and looked up at them as if in pain and expecting them to fix it.

Kaiba was about to consider hearing for himself when Joey made a slightly disgusted sound and jerked back a little. Answering Kaiba's confusion, his nose suddenly filled with a potent odour. His nose scrunching up to try evade it, but the smell wormed its way in like a deadly vapour. He flinched back from the two on the couch, plugging his nose with his fingers and glaring down at the source; the kid.

"What the hell?!" he cried.

Nodding with a puckered expression Joey grimaced, and seemed to want to hold Kaira away from his body, but decided against it and kept to pulling a face instead. "Wow Kaira, that stinks."

"Stinks? It's disgusting. She just-on you-"

"She's a baby," Joey drawled, looking up, "She can't help it. Anyway we all do it."

The brunet scowled at the excuse and put his hand down from his face, keeping his distance, "What now?"

"We…we gotta change the diaper-"

"I'm not doing that." Kaiba stated, his fists beginning to shake.

"What? I can't do it alone-!"

"Well, I'm not helping-"

"C'mon! I need ya-"

"No, I won't-"

"Don't be so selfish!"

"I didn't choose to bring her home!" Kaiba exclaimed loudly, pointing to the stinky bundle which was now no longer red but looking peaceful.

"She needs our help! God! I can't believe ya!" Joey cried in disgusted amazement making his lover flinch. "Fine! I'll do it, ya lazy bastard!"

Kaiba close to retorting, but clamped his lips shut and watched as Joey got up and laid her down on the coffee table. Kaiba had to remind himself that he was rich, that poor coffee table was about to be defiled. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. Seto Kaiba, changing a dirty diaper? Sure he'd helped Mokuba in the bathroom a lot when they were a lot younger but that was different, that was his brother, this was some…kid.

"And ya ain't sleeping next t' me t'night!"

'_Nice job Kaiba,_' he belittled himself before forcing himself over to where Joey had the baby lying in her diaper on the towel on his expensive table.

"What?" Joey asked rudely as Kaiba joined him.

"I'm sorry, I just…I've never change a diaper." he mumbled, successfully making Joey's eyes soften.

"Me neither, but there's a first for everything. Plus…one day you could have kids of ya own, you should know how t' handle a baby."

Those words caught Kaiba's attention, but Joey had hidden his face behind his hair, focusing on the smelly baby before them. "S-so, ya might wanna step back or somethin'."

"I'll help," Kaiba near choked out, but a little less guilt weighed on his shoulders for once that evening. Joey stared surprised at him for a few moments before smiling and nodding, grateful for the help. He had never done this either, and he was the stupid clumsy one here, if _he_ could do it, surely Kaiba could too.

Reaching down to the source of the strong poop smell, Joey opening the straps to the diaper and pulled it down, both males cringing and gagging instantaneously.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

By now I think you've all forgotten the suspense about the name Kaira and more shocked at the idea of Kaiba changing a diaper. I know because so am I. He won't survive it.

So yes, her name is Kaira! AAAAAAAH. ….I thought it was pretty, Pronounced Just like Kaiba. But Kai-ra. The 'ra' part could either be connected to 'R'ed eyes black dragon, or that sunny yellow Egyptian God. And Kaira has blue eyes, dark blonde hair. So. Mash it all up, Kaira. And not Kai-_raaa_. Just Kaira. Like Kaiba. He's so proud AHAHHAHHA

Point out any stupid errors~


	4. DIY

XD Does anyone one else read reviews? Even though it isn't your story? I do that all the time, and turns out we have a reader named Kaira, what a coincidence! Thank you all for the support!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kaira though. Anyone wanna draw her for me?**

**Chapter 4: DIY**

"Oh my-_ugh..._" Joey murmured as he reluctantly pulled off Kaira's diaper, placing it next to her a small distance away, he and Kaiba both flinching back a little at the sight. "Er…okay…um, what now?"

"You're asking me?" Kaiba asked incredulously, staring down at the baby poop.

"I've never changed a diaper either, Mr. High and Mighty," Joey shot back, but looked around, "I think we gonna need tissues or something."

"I'll get it," Kaiba offered quickly; anything to get away.

"And hurry!" Joey called as Kaiba bolted out, smiling down at Kaira who cooed tiredly, her eyes fluttering closed.

Kaiba reached the bathroom in record time, worrying about his coffee table, and grabbed two toilet rolls from the cabinet and another towel just in case. '_I wonder where those gloves are…_'

"Kaiba!"

'_Guess I won't find out,_' he thought bitterly as he rushed back, his face automatically scrunching up when he entered the room as if he tasted lemon.

"Here," Kaiba breathed as he wildly unravelled the one toilet roll and shoved a bunch of toilet paper in Joey's hand.

"Thanks," Joey said as he took it and watched Kaiba unravel the other so their hands were full of white toilet paper. They then looked back toward Kaira who was now snoozing, and just stared; now what?

"You go first," Kaiba ordered.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you wanted to keep her instead of dropping her at a police station." Kaiba retorted. Joey opened his mouth to argue but shut it when he registered that Kaiba called Kaira '_her'_ instead of '_it_'.

"Fine," the blond muttered, and swallowed hard as he leaned down, aiming his tissue equipped hand. He took a few minutes trying to find the right place to start but he found many problems; plus he didn't want to get poop on himself.

"Joey? I don't want the house to smell like shit all night."

"Then why don't _you_ start if ya know it all!"

"What's the problem?" Kaiba growled gesturing to the baby. "Just-just wipe!"

Joey made a noise of impatience and frustration, "Her legs, Kaiba! I think we gotta hold 'em up."

The CEO shook his head sourly and unhappily took hold of her tiny ankles and held them together as he lifted them, "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded as he fought the urge to plug his nose. He lifted the tissue again and reached down. Slowly, bravely, he wiped a small area inside her thigh that had gotten soiled. He dry swallowed and lifted the tissue, looking in disgust at it. Kaiba glared, from the soiled toilet paper to his lover to the child and raised an intolerant brow.

"And?"

The blond cringed and looked around, "Where do I put it?"

"Joey…" Kaiba whined irritably, then handed the baby's legs to Joey, "I'll get a packet…" he muttered and strode out to the kitchen. He looked around again and scratched his chin; where did they keep the black packets? He barely knew where things were kept, clearly he wasn't home enough...

Taking a chance he looked through the closest cupboards and thankfully found the black packets in a roll. He took pulled one off and jogged back to the livingroom where his puppy was looking very hesitant, it was almost cute- if the shit smell wasn't destroying his olfactory senses.

"Put it in here," Kaiba said as he flapped opened the packet. Joey quickly dropped it in and Kaiba set it besides them, open for easy access.

"Okay, we each take a leg," Joey offered. Kaiba nodded stiffly and took her left leg, Joey taking her right. "And…now clean."

"What is this? A race?" Kaiba muttered as he took his own bundle of tissue and began helping Joey clean off Kaira. They started slowly wiping down her little plump thighs, throwing the tissue away as soon as it got dirty.

Kaiba _really_ wasn't happy right now. He, of all people, was cleaning shit off a baby, a baby that wasn't even his, on the first night of his holiday; how extraordinarily wonderful. The thought made him mad. He would've just gone to bed and ignored the 'problem' but… that would cost him points and time with Joey, and this way he still lost time with Joey. '_Either way, I still lose._'

Despite being a little disgusted, Joey was feeling happy. He loved helping those who really needed (and deserved) help. He knew what it was like to need help...

He couldn't help smiling down at Kaira, who was now sleeping, and carefully tried to wipe her clean while trying to stay clean himself. As he got a new piece of tissue he looked down and was met with a problem. An embarrassing one.

"Er…K-Kaiba? How do we…?"

The brunet looked up, "Sorry?"

The blond blushed and gestured to the mess, "She's…what if it goes by her…?"

Kaiba did a double take at Joey then frowned down at the baby. He cringed at the thought and sighed, "I don't know…just…wipe down."

Joey blushed and nodded. They went back to work and managed to wipe her clean after a very long and tormenting few minutes, while she slept like the dead. The black packet was rather full of dirty tissues but the smell in the air wasn't so bad anymore. Joey made a noise of triumph as they set her legs down again, smiling up brightly at his lover.

"We did it!"

"Mmh," Kaiba nodded and looked down at his hands; they weren't soiled, thank god. But he was going to abuse his hand wash tonight. He was relieved it was damn well over, but he didn't let it show.

"Oh, hold on," Joey said and quickly disappeared from the room before Kaiba could even squeak a protest, leaving him feeling uncomfortable with the tiny person. He swallowed and looked back to the baby; it was still sleeping, thank God. He glared down slightly at the sleeping baby, '_…A small child ruining my night…_'

"I'm back," Joey announced as he jogged in waving a damp towel, "I thought we should wipe her with water too, get her properly cleaned."

"…Oh." It was the calmest response he had.

Joey happily began wiping down the baby, glad the messy part was over, and feeling proud of himself for changing his first diaper. He looked up at Kaiba for his acknowledgement, but he was met with a glare that quickly vanished when Kaiba saw his gaze.

Joey caught it anyway and sighed, shaking his head, "Just go, Kaiba, I'll finish up with her."

"I'm trying. okay."

"Yeah, well, ya don't have t' pull such a sour puss face, she's jus' a baby-"

"A baby that took away my holiday with you," Kaiba growled before he could stop himself, and automatically regretting it as he witnessed Joey's face fall. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorr-"

"Go away," Joey hissed as fury replaced his sadness, "Just go! Selfish bastard."

Shocked at his treatment after what he just graciously did, Kaiba scowled angrily, "Excuse me for wanting to spend time with the boy I love." he snapped, and turned with an audible clip of his cloak to march out.

Determined not to give in, Joey shook his head angrily at Kaiba's callousness; how could he not care for the baby? Sure Joey knew Kaiba wasn't an emotional person to anyone but Mokuba and himself, but this was a _baby_! The poor thing didn't do a thing to Kaiba and he was pulling his nose up to it, literally!

He looked back to the bundle and his expression softened from his glare for Kaiba, "...Let's get you wrapped up, Kaira," he said as he began wrapping her back in her towel, but quickly stopped as he realized she needed a new diaper.

"I should've done some shopping for you before bringing you home," he whispered as he petted her lightly-haired head. The shops wouldn't have even been open though... He hummed in thought and looked around for ideas, then spotted the extra towel. He stared at it for a moment before a light bulb flashed in his head. He chuckled tiredly and shrugged, "Let's hope ole Joey can do this right…we don't need Mr. Grumpy Pants upstairs t' pull a fuss…"

With a positive mind set, he leaned down and decided to take his time in making a diaper out of a smaller hand towel.

Upstairs, Kaiba had taken a quick and needed shower, and had gotten changed into his pajamas, choosing to wear his long satin pants and dress shirt. His nerves had calmed down some, but he still felt bitter. "It's just one night." he said to himself for the hundredth time. He felt guilty for leaving Joey to deal with the gremlin but as far as he was concerned it was Joey's responsibility. He wanted to hand the child in to the police; Joey was the one to insist they keep it.

He kept glancing towards the door, wishing his love would walk through it, but then he remembered if he did, he would be carrying the baby. The baby… Kaiba huffed slightly, who would even dump the child like that? It was barbaric, even he couldn't do that.

Without his permission, his chest tightened with a heavy tinge of pity for the kid, to be so young and alone, to be abandoned... at least back then he had been old enough to care for himself and Mokuba when they were abandoned to the orphanage...but this was just a baby, a girl on top of that.

Slyly, a small smile made its way onto his face as he remembered Joey's face when he was feeding the kid- he looked so happy, so…fulfilled...Kaiba couldn't find the word to describe it despite being extremely articulate.

Again, he glanced at the door, this time in bed, feeling disappointed that Joey wasn't joining him. He bit his lip slightly; was Joey _that_ angry? Over some strangers' baby? Why did it matter so much?

He contemplated calling for Joey, but he'd just piss him off, Joey often stated that he wasn't a dog to be called at leisure. But if Joey _wanted_ to come to bed, he would have. '_Yeah…I don't need to beg..._' he thought sourly and laid down in a huff, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Downstairs, Joey was grinning smugly as he admired his work; a towel diaper. Kaira was still snoozing away, through the whole process. Joey realized she probably hadn't slept much in a long time, and after what she had been through, who wouldn't be tired?

"There, I'm sure that'll do until ya get a proper diaper," he said as he wrapped her back in the bigger towel. He was quite proud of himself, he did it all on his own, without waking her. Admittedly, it took a while, but he did it successfully, without a maid's or Kaiba's help. He would've appreciated some help or advice but all the maids were off for most of the duration of Kaiba's holiday to give them privacy, and Kaiba wouldn't have helped anyway.

"Mean Kaiba," he muttered as he cuddled Kaira into his arms. He sniffed, but sighed; maybe Kaiba was right, in a way. Their special holiday had been interrupted, but it was for a good cause! It wasn't every day you found a baby, this might've been a sign!

"Yeah, t' annoy Kaiba," he chuckled. He wasn't one to hold grudges, so he wasn't mad anymore, he just felt bad for upsetting Kaiba. Though...he was a little peeved too. "I guess Kaiba did as much as he could before crackin', he did help change ya diaper after all. And for him, that is huge."

He looked at the time and sighed; it was past bed time. That however, brought up another problem; where was Kaira sleeping? He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. He could take her to bed with him, but he slept with Kaiba, and the CEO would definitely pull a fuss.

"Guess we'll sleep in a guest room," he said softly and turned to leave but almost tripped on something; the black plastic bag. "Oh, forgot about that…er…okay, stay here, I'll be right back, Kaira." he said and quickly set her down gently in the crook of the one couches as he gathered up the evidence of the diaper change and disposed of the packet.

When he returned he scope her up without waking her, and carefully walked upstairs and entered a room nearby his and Kaiba's. He placed her on the bed in the middle, just in case she rolled over. He looked down at his hands and took a hesitant sniff but didn't smell anything on them. Shrugging he decided to have a shower anyway.

He didn't bother to go back to their room and used the adjoining bathroom. After a quick shower he quickly joined Kaira in his boxers and spare gym pants from the drawers. He smiled and laid in a foetal position, tucking the baby in his arm.

"I'm sorry about ya being abandoned and stuff, but things'll get better for ya, I'll make sure they do…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm sorry, I'm pressed for time so this is probably riddled with errors, Feel free to play Cowell and point them out.

Your thoughts are encouraged and most welcomed my dears!


	5. Baby blues

Thank you for the support~!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 5: Baby blues**

The very first thing Kaiba realized when he awoke the next morning was that he was definitely alone. Usually he woke up with Joey clinging to him, or hanging half off the bed, but today the bed was cold. He stared longingly at the spot Joey usually filled, then sat up and blinking away the sleep, and wonder where the hell Joey was.

The alarm clock said it was 7 AM, Joey was never up this early. Had he even come to bed? Kaiba strained to remember, but couldn't remember anything of Joey other than being yelled at by him after cleaning the baby.

Oh shit…did Joey not come to bed because he was angry? _That_ angry? The brunet sighed, and swung his legs over the bed, holding in a shiver as his warm feet hit the cold tiles. Like an obsessed lover, he made a beeline to the door.

He stifled a distracting yawn and open the door to step out, not noticing the haze of blond in his still sleepy state until he knocked into it, crunching a foot in the process.

"OW! _Shit_-! Kaiba!" Joey cried as he hopped on one leg, holding his left foot in his hand as his other hand swung out to steady himself, clutching what looked like the makeshift bottle from last night.

Already in the dog-box, Kaiba hurried to steady Joey, and rubbed away what ever sleepiness was left, "Joey-! I'm sorry, didn't see you."

"Ouch…watch where ya goin'!" Joey growled as he pushed Kaiba away and limped towards the nearest guest bedroom. Kaiba stared after him before quickly trailing along. Entering the bedroom, he found Joey heading to a rather ruffled bed. Jealous, Kaiba guessed he had slept in. Joey sat down on the edge, scooping up the gurgling gremlin and cradling her in his arms as if he had done it a hundred times, no more awkwardness.

Kaiba watched silently as Joey repeated last night's actions and managed to get the baby to drink from the makeshift bottle. He then noted Joey had his eyes closed, he rather expected them to be glaring knives at him. "Joey?"

"Mmh?" Joey hummed as he looked, eyes small and red.

Kaiba frowned; the last time Joey looked like that was when he wasn't getting enough sleep because of his abusive father, it was not a healthy kind of tired. "Joey? Are you still tired?"

From under his fringe, with the most blank expression ever spotted on Joey, said male stared at Kaiba for what seemed like forever, until he yawned widely, parading his pearly whites, and sluggishly looked down at the baby.

Annoyed, Kaiba scowled, "Well?"

Joey grunted as he glanced up, "What? Ya tellin' me ya never heard her all night?"

"…Heard her-?"

"Yeah, heard her. She was crying the whole damn night! I guess ya sleep is more important though, so why ya bothering?" Joey muttered sourly as he began rocking the baby as she drank in large gulps.

Kaiba stared as his sleep induced-mind processed the words. When he finally understood them he gaped slightly; he honestly hadn't heard a thing last night! Joey was now indeed angry, and he thought he purposely left him to deal with the kid. He _had_ done that though, but he didn't know he was having such trouble!

"Joey, I swear, I did not hear anything last night. If I had I would've come to help-"

"Yeah right,"

"It's true!" Kaiba shot back making Joey look up with his brows raised. Kaiba scowled, "I didn't hear anything!"

"Well, I did!" Joey retorted, "I bet Mokuba did too!"

Kaiba growled and threw out his palms, "I'm not lying!"

"Oh, then I guess you had on your invisible ear plugs."

"What?! I-Argh," Kaiba huffed as he turned and stalked out of the room. How dare Joey accuse him as such! He wasn't lying! And he didn't appreciate being mocked!

The brunet approached his little brother's door and briskly knocked on it. He was still fuming when the door creaked open, Mokuba appearing in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Seto? What's wrong?" he whined sleepily.

There was no time to feel guilty for waking Mokuba up, and pushed it aside for the more pressing matter at hand. "Mokie, did you hear the baby crying last night?"

Mokuba stared at him, long and hard, before turning his head from side to side, his expression blank and still puffy from sleep, "…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed as he yawned, "…Why? What's wrong?"

Kaiba groaned, "Joey thinks I purposely ignored him last night when the baby was crying. I didn't hear any crying! I came to see if you did,"

Mokuba hummed as he scratched his head, "Really? Well, we had all the rooms sound-proofed remember? I guess that's why we didn't hear it." Mokuba then frowned, "…Then where did Joey sleep-?"

Kaiba blinked as an alarm went off in his head, echoing loudly. So _that's_ why he hadn't heard anything! Thank God Mokuba reminded him about the sound-proofing, he was beginning to feel guilty that he hadn't heard anything. Or that he was going deaf.

No, scratch that, he still felt guilty. But this honestly wasn't done on purpose! Without even apologizing he left and made it back to the guest room where Joey was lying the baby back on the bed. Mokuba blinked, not at all impressed, then slammed his door.

Kaiba barged into the room, already speaking, "Joey? I didn't hear-"

"Ya were sleepin', I understand-"

"Joey!" Kaiba hissed as he grabbed Joey's arm and spun him around, making the blond flinch, "The rooms were sound-proofed a while ago, which explains why neither Mokuba or I heard anything. Had I heard I would've come to help! I'm sorry I didn't hear it Joey, but you should have come and woken me."

Kaiba panted slightly after his outburst then, feeling as if he had redeemed himself somewhat, when he and Joey cringed as a loud piercing cry filled the room. Joey sighed and bobbed his head mockingly, "Great job, honey. Ya woke the baby."

He slipped from Kaiba's stiff grasp to collect the bundle and cradle it in his arms, cooing and rocking it gently in an attempt to have it quite down, more for his own nerves than Kaiba's.

Kaiba shifted from foot to foot as Joey bounced softly around the bedroom, cooing and humming to the baby he dubbed Kaira. He watched in amazement as Joey played mother hen. It was actually difficult not to come to the strange conclusion; it suited Joey. He certainly had that knack for it as the child was quiet in no time, snoozing in his arms. Either Joey had learned a trick during his sleepless night, or the child was just as tired as he was.

Unsure if he should make any kind of noise, Kaiba eventually spoke, unable to _not _say something.

"I'm sorry, Joey."

The latter looked up with a slight glare, but it softened with a sigh and a nod. There was no denying Kaiba's claims, they were true, in his own fury he'd forgotten about the sound-proofed rooms and let the anger eat away at him for most of the night.

Joey was still looking tired as he smiled slightly to show forgiveness. Kaiba smiled back slightly then rocked back on his heels; what now?

"She sleeping?" he whispered. Joey nodded and carefully placed the baby down on the bed and wrapped her in the sheets to keep her warm. Joey then picked up his clothes from the floor and headed out, gesturing to Kaiba to follow him.

They walked back to their own room where Joey shoved the clothes into a draw. He then looked up at Kaiba with a tired expression, "I'm sorry I snapped at ya, I thought ya were being a bastard."

"…I'm not that bad, Joey, I would've helped." Kaiba murmured, wondering if it was worth feeling offended.

Joey nodded, then stifled a stubborn yawn. Kaiba noticed how tired he looked, and cupped Joey's cheek, "You should go back to sleep."

Joey declined, "I gotta look after Kaira-"

"She's asleep too, so it's your chance to catch up." Kaiba said as he nudged Joey towards the bed.

"But-"

"Just sleep Joey, please," Kaiba sighed as he managed to get the blond into their bed. Maybe he'd feel a little less guilty if Joey caught up some sleep.

Joey yawned again and covered his mouth, "_Aaaah_-! I-but she might wake up-"

"I'll deal with it, just sleep."

Joey did a double take, "Huh?"

Kaiba glowered lightly but repeated himself as he shoved the covers over Joey, "I will look after her while you sleep."

"…Ya sure?"

"Sleep, Joey!" Kaiba cried as he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him as a show of finality. He growled softly to himself, but he couldn't turn back now. Joey needed his sleep and he'd been up all night on his own with the screaming brat. He could handle a sleeping child for a few hours…

Kaiba sighed again, he still had on his pajamas. Ah well, it was his holiday. He glanced into the room where the baby slept and when he was satisfied that she was sleeping he closed the door and went downstairs to make coffee.

After making some coffee and toast Kaiba grabbed his breakfast and headed upstairs and quietly entered the room where the baby slept. He half expected it to wake up just to torment him, but there wasn't even a peep out of it. He settled into the desk chair near the bed and placed the food on the desk.

Much to his surprise, he sat in a comfortable silence for an hour, enjoying his breakfast with no interruption. He kept glaring to the bundle in the blankets, daring it to retaliate and grate his nerves by making a racket- but the child stayed silent. He was grateful.

Kaiba ended up staring at the baby for fifteen minutes before getting up and walking out, in search of something to occupy his time. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he couldn't leave the baby on its own, especially on a bed with no railing, so he returned with a book and settled back into the chair and began to read.

Minutes turned into hours and before he knew it, four hours had passed. He barely noticed the door swing open softly and the tall figure that walked in.

Joey smiled as he saw his lover reading a book, while the baby slept peacefully. For a second, he blinked, and imagined the scene as if it was his family own; their baby laying on the bed, Kaiba as his husband sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper while he watched over their child…

No, he couldn't think that. Kaiba had almost bust a vein from last night alone... Kaiba would never want that...

Burying his sadness at the thought, Joey stepped over and put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, smiling as the man looked up to greet him.

"Hey, Seto."

"Sleep well?" Kaiba asked as he put the book down, giving Joey his attention. Joey nodded, and slyly sat himself down on Kaiba's lap. The brunet hummed with approval as Joey's heat covered him. The teen was now dressed in silky pajamas, much like Kaiba's. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I slept great thanks. Did she give ya trouble?" he asked as he peeked over the patch of sandy hair.

Kaiba pulled his lips as if mildly impressed. "No actually…she was as silent as the grave."

That was good to hear, Joey had awoke fearing Kaiba might have drowned her. He nodded at the news, then blinked, and slowly looked down at Kaiba. "She didn't cry?"

"No,"

"Moan?"

"No,"

"…Wiggle?"

"No."

Joey then glanced up to the bed, "So ya never even seen her move this whole time?"

Kaiba shook his head slowly as he followed Joey's glance, "I…no-"

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped off his lap with a scowl, "Ya can't just ignore a baby when it's being quiet! What if she's dead and you're sitting on ya lazy ass!"

Kaiba jumped up at the thought as if he was electrocuted, and hurried after Joey who rushed over to the bed and began gently rubbing the baby's stomach. The brunet didn't know whether to be angry at the ungratefulness shown for his generous offer of baby-sitting, or guilty for not bothering to find out why the tiny infant hadn't bothered him during the four hours.

Joey whispered small coos of greeting until finally Kaira stirred and opened her eyes, squinting up at him with a tired yawn. Both males sighed in relief, Joey more loudly than Kaiba who kept his to himself. Joey lifted her under her arms and brought her to his chest. "Mornin', Kaira, you gave us a bit of a scare there,"

Kaiba scowled as he watched Joey mother the baby. The latter looked up at him, finally looking grateful. "Thanks for watchin' her,"

Kaiba raised a brow, and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, _now_ I get praise?"

Joey's brows softened, "'m sorry, I just freaked out…my neighbours baby died a few years back from suffocation. They didn't check on her 'cause they thought she was sleepin…"

That was a reasonable reason, Kaiba couldn't argue with that, and instead nodded in understanding.

Joey smiled and bounced Kaira in his arms. She yawned again and mumbled out an irritable coo. Joey kissed her cheek with a smile. "I guess ya hungry, hey? Let's get ya some lunch." He said as he turned to the door. Kaiba looked up as he heard a low rumble and Joey blushed, "And some breakfast for me,"

Kaiba chuckled and lead the way out, "I'll make yours, you can make hers."

Joey beamed, he utterly beamed. Kaiba referred to the baby as 'her' not 'it', and he was going to make his breakfast! Maybe today would be much better.

The males travelled downstairs and into the kitchen where Kaiba started preparing an omelette. Joey placed Kaira in the middle of the kitchen table as he prepared her sugar water bottle. Once it was done, Joey took her in his arms and sat down on a chair and began to feed her. Kaira gulped down the water as she did last night.

Kaiba smiled minutely as he watched Joey fuss over her. It was cute seeing his blond so…maternal; Joey was always the rough kid looking for a fight.

The bottle was finished about the same time as Joey's omelette was ready. The blond hummed as he smelt the sweet aroma, "Smells great,"

"I should hope so," Kaiba mocked as he placed the plate down and sat next to Joey. Joey smiled gratefully and turned to his plate, only to have Kaira in his way. He bit his lip and looked at Kaiba, "Can ya…hold her while I eat?"

"…Hold her?"

"Yes,"

Kaiba shifted as he held back a grimace. He looked from Joey to the drooling, fidgeting baby, then back to Joey. Joey frowned, "Kaiba?"

The CEO sighed, "Fine…"

Kaiba was handed the little orphan and kept it at arms length away. Joey happily shovelled down his meal once his hands were free, and glanced lovingly at the bundle on his lover's knees.

After a while the baby started wiggling and complaining in her baby language. Kaiba grimaced as he struggled to hold onto her. Joey looked up with a worried expression, and worked on eating faster.

Kaira glared at Kaiba as she wriggled, then looked over to where Joey was. To he was so far away, a whole body's length away! Besides her emotional discomfort, she was aggravated by an increasing pain in her little chest…

Both men jumped as she let out a large wail, and began crying. Kaiba held her further away from himself while Joey quickly pushed his empty plate away and reached out to take her.

"Aw, it's okay, Kaira, it's okay. Nothing is wrong…Did mean ole Kaiba scare ya? Yeah, he used t' scare me too,"

Kaira wasn't comforted by his cuddles and coos. If anything, she cried louder and struggled more. Joey gulped and began rocking her, whispering soft words to her. Kaiba ignored the urge to get up and walk out, but leaned away from the siren in Joey's arms.

Joey continued to try to quieten down the baby, but to no avail. He didn't want to piss his lover off, but he didn't know why she was crying so heartily! Kaiba hadn't done anything like pinch her, so what was it?

Kaiba growled and put a hand to his forehead, he wished she'd go to sleep again. "Argh…What is the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"She's screaming the house down!"

"I can't help it!" Joey yelled back, cringing as Kaira screamed louder from their raised voices. "I dunno why she's cryin'! I fed her, and she slept, she doesn't need a diaper change…"

Kaiba groaned as he rubbed his temples. Darn baby, ruining his holiday! It was already Monday, so-

Monday.

The best time to hand in the child. He looked at Joey, "Get dressed, we're taking her in."

"What?" Joey stopped all movement.

"I said get dressed, we're taking her to the police station," Kaiba repeated as he stood and walked out. Joey gaped after him and quickly pulled to his feet and scampered along.

"But-! Ya can't!"

"Why not?" Kaiba called over his shoulder

"She er-she…They'll put her in a home!"

Kaiba snorted as they climbed the stairs, "Exactly, she'll be out of our hair and in a place where they'll look after her."

Joey stopped for a second as he gaped at the words 'out of our hair'. He growled viciously, and followed Kaiba into their room, "I think we should keep her." he blurted out without fear, anger controlling him.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. All along his arms his hair stood. Joey bit his lip, and stayed a few steps behind with the wailing child. The brunet turned around slowly, threateningly, "What did you say?"

Joey swallowed, and hoped the glare on his face would remain there to protect and support him. "I-I said…I wanna keep her."

Kaiba's eye twitched, "She's not a stray cat, she's someone's child!"

"She was left for dead!" Joey yelled back as he hugged her, "I don't think it's right t' send her away! We found her, Kaiba. I think it's a sign."

Kaiba snorted again, more mockingly than before, "A sign? For what?"

"That…that we should keep her." Joey mumbled, "She needs us, Kaiba, we're all she has."

As far as Kaiba was concerned, she was lucky he hadn't tossed her to the cops the night before. He couldn't understand what Joey was fighting about. Why did he want to keep the brat? It was currently trying to make them deaf! He didn't want _that_ at his home!

"Please…" Joey begged as he stared up with doe eyes, giving up the glare as he bounced Kaira who wasn't crying anymore, but hiccupping softly. Kaiba grit his teeth as he looked away. He was a sucker for giving Joey what he wanted, he couldn't deny him anything. He wanted to give him everything anyway, make up for all those years Joey spent living in a life of horror...but this?

Kaiba made a noise of defeat as he slumped his shoulders. "For now…" he muttered. Joey's eyes widened with happiness.

"Thank you!"

Kaiba grit his teeth together and turned away. Joey's jubilant smile faded as he saw Kaiba's highly reluctant expression. He knew Kaiba didn't want the baby here, but was he really _so_ annoyed by it? He didn't want Kaiba to feel uncomfortable in his own home…

But he didn't want to let go of Kaira either. Somehow he felt she was meant to be theirs. Out of everyone that night, _they_ found her. Kaiba had enough money to fund whole orphanages and Joey had all the time in the world to care for a baby, it was perfect! At least…he thought so…

...So what was Kaiba's beef?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Feel free to help out on errors~

Their fighting comes so easy. They make up, they fight, they make up, they fight. It's so fun, I'm loving my first Puppyshipping! Thank you all for the reviews! This is going to be another successful fic on my list, YAY~! *hands out Puppyshipping plushies*


	6. Baby Problems

Just a reminder, don't think about this story TOO seriously. I am all for realism but this fic is almost finished, it's just a short story to play with Puppyshiping. Yes they should give up the baby, but they won't have to decide long enough to even get in trouble for having her.

Thanks for all the support!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 6: Baby Problems**

Kaiba stared over his book as he watched Joey bounce the baby in the air. That had been going on for an hour now, Joey seemed to be having as much fun as she was. He still didn't see why Joey wanted her. Fine, he admitted she was bearable, and even, dare he think it, _cute_, when not screaming her lungs out, but that wouldn't last forever.

Joey laughed along with the baby as she gurgled and giggled as she was thrown up in the air, then caught by Joey's sure hands.

"She's happier now," the blond noted, trying more to appease Kaiba than anything else.

It was almost Monday afternoon and Kaiba had spent most the day watching Kaira keep Joey's attention. This was _his_ holiday, he took time off to spend it with Joey who continually moaned that he was at work too much. He might as well go back to work and do something productive if this was to continue.

Though surely Joey knew they couldn't just keep the child. It wasn't theirs, it was some...woman's. Some woman that dumped her child, left it for dead in the cold, in the rain.

He didn't get himself angry about it like Joey had, things like that happened all the time in the world, and the child was safe now, so it was fine. Though how would he convince Joey to let the child go? That would be a huge mission especially with how attached he'd become.

Before he could brood anymore, a small bouncing figure pranced into the room. Mokuba smiled happily as he skipped into the room, and went straight to Joey and Kaira.

Kaiba blinked, then looked at the time and scowled. He turned back to Mokuba with a glare, "Mokuba it is too early for you to be back from school, why are you home?"

"I didn't go," he called as he tickled Kaira. Kaiba growled as he shook his head, "Why not?"

"It's exams in a few days time, I'm on a...study break. Plus you didn't force me to go this morning."

Kaiba gaped at Mokuba's explanation, then bit back his anger, "That's because I was preoccupied! You're a big boy, Mokuba, I didn't think I needed to force you to go to school anymore."

Mokuba frowned, but smiled at his brother as he let Joey bounce Kaira again, "It was one day, bro. So, how was Kaira?"

Kaiba was officially pushed aside as Joey and Mokuba doted over the baby, and ended up glaring at the floor as he was ignored for a good part of twenty minutes. Though when Kaira began getting crabby again, he was quickly turned to.

"She's complainin' again, Kaiba." Joey said, getting a blank stare in reply from Kaiba. Mokuba pouted in thought, "She fed and stuff?"

"Yeah, everythin'. Fed, cleaned, she slept, and now we playin', what am I missing?"

Mokuba frowned as she began moaning and groaning in Joey's arms, her little pink face set in a scowl, "She looks like she's in pain."

Joey blinked, "Ya think?"

"Rebecca's mom had a new baby and when I went over sometimes it cried for nothing. Her mom said it was _wind_ or something, and tried to make the baby burp and fart and it actually worked."

Joey and Kaiba stared at him, and he shrugged. Joey then blinked a smile onto his face, "Oh! Ya need t' be burped! How could I forget that?"

"What?" Kaiba blurted out. It was enough they kid shat all the time, now it had to burp and fart too?

"I completely forgot!" Joey smiled as he placed the baby on his shoulder. He looked down at Mokuba, "Thanks for reminding me! I wouldn't have thought about it."

"No prob," Mokuba chuckled then turned to leave, "I'll go... study, leave you to it."

Kaiba watched as the smaller Kaiba disappeared suspiciously from the room. He looked back with a sigh to Joey who was tapping Kaira's back as he rocked her on his shoulder.

"C'mon...get all that wind out...I know exactly what its like t' be all cramped an' stuff..."

Kaiba blinked at his lover; he was acting so strange. The blond kept tapping gently on the baby's back until they heard a small bletch. They both blinked at each other, then Joey cracked another smile, "It worked! I'm getting the hang'a this!"

Kaiba automatically raised a sceptical brow, "You're proud of acting like a mother?"

Joey frowned at him and his movements slowed down, but he picked up pace again and stepped closer to Kaiba, "When ya put it that way it sounds bad. I just think it's cool I'm actually doin' it without dropping or starving her. I mean, I've never cared for a baby before."

Kaiba stared up at him, the unimpressed attitude almost glowing in his eyes. Taking care of a child was natural, something normal and instinctual that every human would normally have, so it wasn't that impressive. Taking care of a multi million dollar company, now that was a feat. He didn't voice his opinion though, not if he wanted to _get some._

Joey began turning on the spot, and smiled each time Kaira burped as if he had won a prize. Kaiba shook his head when Joey's back was turned and leaned back in his seat. He started blankly at Joey's swaying form—before he flinched as he was spattered with something warm and wet.

He froze and heard a loud cry follow another burp, and vaguely noticed Joey had frozen too. When he felt and saw a drop of something white fall from his forehead to his sharp nose he felt his stomach clench.

The stench of puke filled his nostrils with atrocious vengeance, the warm fluid drenching his head, shoulders and chest. The baby was still crying and Joey had swirled around with a loud exclamation of "Oh, shit!" as he caught sight of his lover.

Kaiba was fighting to stay calm as he looked up slowly at Joey who wore a mask of horror. It was almost comical, he looked so serious and horrified as if he _shanked_ Kaiba with a knife. Right now, though, there was no room for comic, he was covered in baby puke.

Joey didn't even dare smile in apology, the brunet would take it the wrong way and flip out. He knew Kaiba wasn't fond of the child, and now it puked on him; he was most likely going to be so-

"GET THAT FUCKING MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!"

Joey took his rather offending advise and bolted from the room. He felt offended at Kaiba's outburst, it was _so_ rude, but what else did he expect? No one could even look at Kaiba wrong and he would make them pay in one way or the other; he had to get Kaira away.

He ran straight to one of the bathrooms on the other side of the house and set her down on a counter top. His shoulder had some puke on it too, but Kaiba was drenched in the white, smelly substance. He removed his shirt with a sigh and cleaned Kaira's mouth off.

She had ceased her crying after the shock of vomiting and sat fidgeting on the blue counter top. She looked much better now, less strained.

"...Sorry, Kaira, I'm still gettin' the hang'a this. But I know for next time." he comforted. She sniffled but cooed up at him. He smiled softly and pinched her pink cheeks, looked over her tiny form shortly before frowning, "...We should get ya checked out by a doctor, who knows how long you were out in the cold."

He cringed at the thought of asking Kaiba to take her to the doctor, so he decided he'd do it himself. Kaiba wouldn't be bothered, and it made Joey's blood boil- he was such a heartless bastard. Joey thought he had gotten past that, but it appeared the man would never change.

With a stubborn pout, Joey cleaned the sour-smelling Kaira and wrapped her in a blanket. He changed his own shirt finding it to have specks of vomit on it, and packed a small bag with some baby essentials for the trip.

He got out his own personal bank card, and added it to his person before heading out. Purposely he left his phone lying idly on a couch, he knew Kaiba hated when he went out without telling him, and with his phone at home, there would be no chance of contact. It would probably infuriate Kaiba further, but that was fine with Joey, Kaiba could turn into the Incredible Hulk for all he cared.

There was no sign of the stoic CEO on the way out, but Joey wasn't bothered, Kaiba was probably burning his puke-covered shirt in a barrel and brooding in a corner.

"Mr Wheeler!"

Joey stopped halfway down the drive way and looked to the left. Roland was leaning out the window of one of the Kaiba limos, "Mr Wheeler, do you need a lift somewhere?"

It was enough Joey had to use Kaiba's money to pay a doctor, he didn't want to use his cars either. "No thanks, I'll take a cab."

"Where are you going, sir?" Roland asked as he frowned through his glasses at Kaira.

"No where you need to know," Joey called back. He adjusted Kaira in his arms and secured the bag to his shoulder, and began to walk down the drive way. No doubt Roland would run to tell Kaiba that he had gone out without giving him a destination. Good, Kaiba can stew a little. If he cared, that is...

Once he got past the security and out of the Kaiba premises he trotted down the road of the fancy neighbourhood and once he found a bus stop, he sat down and began the wait. He should have called for a cab when he was inside, he left his phone at home so he couldn't call for transport. Crap, did he have change for a bus?

With a groan at his own stubbornness to make Kaiba worry, he dug through his pockets. Fortunately, the bag he had chosen had some loose change, he thanked his lucky stars.

As he waited, he took the time to admire Kaira. She was looking calmer than her first hours with them, her cheeks pink, but he wasn't sure if that was from being sick or healthy. Covering her was a mere blanket- he would have to find her some clothes. And nappies... Yes, after the doctor, he'd go baby shopping!

"Don't worry, Kaira, after we get ya seen to, we're gonna go buy ya some nice clothes, and some toys, and whatever else ya need! I'll make up for what ya parents did..." He truly felt horrible for her, she was completely helpless, and someone tossed her out in the garbage like trash. How could anyone be so evil? He didn't know who did it, but if he ever found them, he vowed to punch their lights out.

Tears assaulted the rims off his honey-brown eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall, he wanted to be strong for Kaira. It reminded him of his younger days with Serenity, he had to look after her like she was his own child. Their father lived and died on the TV and beer, leaving Joey to care for his little sister from a young age.

Of course now it was better, especially since Kaiba came into their lives. Kaiba really saved them, and Joey was eternally grateful...but that didn't mean he could be so mean to a baby!

Soon the bus arrived and Joey boarded, securing Kaira to his body as he found a seat. She moaned at becoming his second-skin, but he was terrified of dropping her-he was clumsy at the worst times.

On the journey he rocked her gently and whispered comforting nothings, his mind slowly drifting to the problem he was about to face- her health. It was hard not to think negatively, who knows what she had been through before she was dumped in the alley.

The city soon presented itself in all its buzzing glory. The bus filled up a little more at each stop unlike the residential areas, people rushing from place to place. Joey was happy when his stop came, and verbally parted the other passengers so that Kaira wasn't squashed or pushed on the way out.

A few corners later Joey found the place he was searching for; a children's clinic. He remembered coming here with Serenity when they were kids, it was free for the first time, but luckily the main doctor knew of their drunkard father and saw to them for free whenever they needed help.

He entered the establishment, and was delighted to see that it was empty. The receptionist looked up from her magazine, and gave him a crooked smile, "Good morning sir, can I help you?"

Joey nodded and walked up to the desk, and bounced Kaira. "Um, yeah, I er, I need her to have a check up."

The woman nodded and picked up the phone. She pressed a button and held it to her ear. "Doctor, we have a patient. Okay, I'll send him in." She put the phone down and smiled sweetly at him. "You can go in, you're the first today, so no paper work."

"Oh, great. Thanks miss!" He smiled back, and turned down into the corridor he knew off by heart. He passed who doors, one a storage room, the other a second examination room. When he reached the doctors office he knocked once, and instantly he was ushered inside by a voice. He entered and found an elderly man sitting behind his desk. It was not the same doctor from his youth, but maybe that was best, he wouldn't really know how to answer the questions about Kaira.

"Good morning, doctor." Joey greeted politely as he shut the door.

"Good morning, young man, I'm doctor Saitou. How can I help you? Please, sit." The old man offered friendly, glancing at the bundle wrapped in Joey's arms. Said male quickly sat down and put his bag on the floor.

"Yes, um, I need you to see if she's sick or something." Joey didn't know what the man would do if he found out Kaira was an abandoned child, would he take her away?

"Okay, well let's have a look-see." The doctor got up and walked around the deck, adjusting his rubber gloves. Joey quickly shifted Kaira so that she was sitting up. She blinked up wearily, yawning slightly. The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and began his check up on the infant. Joey didn't know half of what he was looking for, but he did notices the odd look sent his wave because of the lack of clothes the baby had. He quickly figured he would use the excuse that she might have a fever so he undressed her to cool her down.

After a few gruelling minutes and nail biting, the doctor sat back down and pulled out a sheet of paper where he began writing in a stereotypically horrible hand writing. "Name sir?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"And the baby?"

Crap. "…Um, Kaira."

"Mother?"

Big crap. "Um, she's…dead…?"

The doctor looked up in pity, Joey had to throw on a sorrowful face as fast as he could to hide his nervousness. "Oh, I am sorry,"

"I-it's okay…"

"Okay then Mr. Wheeler, Kaira here seems perfectly fine, besides a small flu. She has a fever and I would say tummy cramps. It's only minor symptoms, but I'll give you some syrup for her to take to fight off the sickness and leave her a happy-chappy again."

"Oh, thanks doc! She's been…kinda grouchy…"

"We all get grouchy when we're sick. Just give her the medicine as I instruct here and she will be all better in a week. Keep her out of the cold Mr. Wheeler. Make sure her baths are warm and that you dry and clothe her as soon as you take her out. Feed her well, no cold milk, and she will be just fine." He ended off by jabbing his pen against the paper for a full stop, and looked up with a reassuring smile and handed Joey the paper.

The blond took the paper and glanced at it, barely recognizing the language itself. As he squinted the doctor retrieved the medication for Kaira and placed it into a paper bag, and wrote out another note which he stuck on the bag. He passed it over the table and politely gestured to the door. "Just give that to Kiki at the desk and she will sort payment. If you have any more problems, feel free to come back."

"Oh, er, thanks doctor! G'bye." When had they started charging for the first check up? Joey was no longer a child himself so he was taken off the register, but he thought it would be free. But it wasn't a problem, he had enough money in his bank account to pay a hundred times over. When at the desk he paid with his card, thanking himself for bringing along his own personal card instead of one that had any obvious links to Kaiba or there would be a hundred questions. Though, it wouldn't be that bad if he could joke and say it was his and Kaiba's adoptive baby…

Joey sighed to himself, what was he thinking? They weren't ready for a kid, Kaiba might _never_ be ready for a kid! And he himself wasn't ready, he could just manage to look after himself…but…having a child with Kaiba would strengthen their relationship, wouldn't it? That's what married people always said…

But why did he even want this in the first place? Why so suddenly? Sure he was worried for Kaira but he had never taken such a strong hold to anything before, especially another person. Although, she was just a baby…a baby he wanted to keep for who knows what reason. God, he was giving _himself_ a headache, no wonder Kaiba got upset.

Putting aside his dilemmas, Joey made sure Kaira was wrapped up tightly before exiting onto the street, and set his sights on a baby store.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm sorry for any errors! Feel free to point them out!


	7. Domestic Conflict

A/N_ Yes, I know all the legal complications that imply to this fic, but this fic is just to watch as Kaiba finds it in his heart to allow Joey a family, it won't be near long enough for any legal battles! As GirlWhoHasNoName phrased it, SCREW THE RULES FOR THIS FIC. AHAHAHAHHA!_

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 7: Domestic Conflict**

Inside the Kaiba mansion Kaiba was very close to having a hernia. "Where is he? How many times have I made him promise not to leave without his cell phone, _or_ one of _my_ bank cards? I could track him down with either in case something happened to him. God, he _always _does this when we fight!"

Mokuba sat on a bar stool as he lazily chewed his afternoon cereal, watching his elder brother pace up and down their generously sized kitchen.

"Maybe he went to turn that kid in... I hope he did, it's not like we can keep it, I mean we found it in a damn gutter!"

"...Maybe that's why is the best reason to keep it." Mokuba mused calmly. A glare was thrown his way.

"Are you insane as well? You're siding with him? Mokuba this is someone's child! It's not a pet! We can't just claim it!"

"Bro, if anyone should understand what it's like being alone and abandoned, it's us."

It was as if Mokuba had mentally slapped him. The elder brother stood wide-eyed and temporarily breathless as memories of his horrid childhood flashed through his mind. Those were not happy days, he indeed did know what it was like to be abandoned with no one to be there for them...

Mokuba knew it was low bringing that up, but personally he felt really bad for the kid. He thought about it from Joey's angle, and toyed with the thought that it would be cool to take in the little girl to liven their lives, then he got jealous at the thought of another child coming into their lives and stealing all his attention- and then he remembered that there was no one else for Kaira, there was no one for her, whereas he had Seto and Joey, and tons and tons of money...

"...Mokuba...a baby...is a massive responsibility."

"Seto, are you scared of being woken up at night? Or are you scared of being a bad parent?"

"What?" The question, the second part, was completely unexpected. He was not afraid of anything! But... he was not good with children, and the only memories of his childhood were bad ones.

Children were a no-go area for him.

"I am not _scared_ of anything! But I don't have the time for a baby! That's absurd! I have a company to run!"

"Who said you'd be stuck with her? Joey's the one who'd be looking after her, he hasn't decided on college yet."

"Oh, yes, because Joey is the number one nanny in this country. He may have cared for his sister but she wasn't a baby! This is a tiny human who cannot even speak to tell us what is wrong when it will not cease its incessant wailing!"

"That's what professional nannies are for! You can just hire one to help Joey out!"

"And then the world will find out that Seto Kaiba has a baby living with him! They'll think we adopted it-! Or worse, that it's my real child from some woman-and if they even dare spread rumours that it's Vivian's-"

"Oh my god, you're such a whiner! You're never at home!" Mokuba cried, dropping his spoon into his plate with more force than he had intended. The clanking didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba, it sent a serious wave through the air. "Bro, do you ever stop to think that maybe Joey is lonely? I go to school all day, you're at work all day _and_ night, and, maybe Joey just wants a real family? Something _none_ of us ever had? He loves you and he wants a family with you- babies mean family! I can understand your points Seto, but you should talk to Joey about it properly, he doesn't see it the way you do. The only reason _I_ do is because I know how you think."

...Why did Mokuba have to grow up and gain a conscience? He left Kaiba utterly speechless, he hadn't thought of it Joey's way…

Joey wanted a family? Weren't they a family enough? He'd promised to give the blond anything he wanted, and he meant it, but he didn't think that would be a baby! They had never had that talk, they had never sat down and spoke of marriage and children because they were content as they were…

…Or…at least, Kaiba was content as he was. Okay maybe he _was_ being a dick, but truthfully he did _not_ have the time to have a child. A child was a responsibility—a large one at that—that _never_ went away. They would _always_ have that on their shoulders if they had a child, and he didn't think either of them were ready for it. True Joey _was_ always at home, he could look after it like Mokuba had said, but could Kaiba himself grow to care for it? He couldn't just say "Sure, let's keep it" and never grow to care for it, it would be unfair on the child, and that was Kaiba thinking generously.

Not to mention the tabloids. It would get out that the famous Kaiba had a baby, and he didn't need that. He just managed to keep them off his back about Joey living with him, but if they had to spot Joey twirling around with a baby on their property or anywhere near Kaiba himself, the questions would come hurtling like asteroids. Two rumours would spread. A) that Kaiba had a mystery lover and had a baby with her, or B) he and Joey had adopted…and neither sounded appealing for reasons of their privacy being invaded…

But… to Joey, the latter did. The blond had out-right suggested they keep her…you couldn't just keep a stray baby! Although…as _Seto Kaiba_, he could pull enough stings to bring the moon down, and Joey knew it. He could make a few phone calls and after it was clear the child was abandoned, he could probably have her signed over to them like a new Gucci bag with a few bribes in the right places…he'd be in Joey's good books forever…

The thought was certainly appealing, but the whole situation still worried him…he wasn't ready to be a father.

The sound of a door slamming broke him out of his deep thoughts. Mokuba had already begun to make his way over to the source, so he followed along towards the front door. Just as they made it they saw Joey turning into the livingroom, his arms full, Roland right behind him equally as burdened.

The two Kaiba's stopped in the door way, Mokuba back at his cereal, watching Joey sit Kaira down in the very corner of the couch where she sucked on her fist innocently.

Kaiba stared down at all the packets, wondering if his maids had slacked off on their duties on keeping the kitchen stocked, and finally looked up at Joey, and remembered that he was supposed to be angry.

"Just where the hell were you?" he demanded. Mokuba sighed at his terrible presentation.

"I was out," Joey answered, and placed his hands on his hips as he turned to face Kaiba. Roland set down all his bags and bowed to them before slipping out, sidling passed Kaiba.

"I see that," said man seethed, "but you left without telling me or without a way for me to contact you!"

"I was seein' t' Kaira! I took her to the clinic and got her some medicine, turns out she _is_ sick! Being dumped in a cardboard box on a rainy night will do that t' ya," he said sarcastically.

Inwardly Kaiba flinched at the cruel thought and glanced at the tot sitting happily on the warm couch.

"And then I went shoppin' for her, she needed clothes and diapers and stuff. And don't worry, I ain't gonna ask for ya help anymore, sorry I bothered you t' start with."

Clearly the blond was upset. Mokuba masked his smirk by chewing and debated whether he should leave. Besides him Kaiba stood awkwardly, watching as his lover turned his back on him to pull out a stuffed Red-Eyes Black Dragon plushie from a packet and hand it to Kaira who took it with a happy gurgle and immediately put its head in her mouth.

Kaiba was almost jealous Joey hadn't gotten a Blue-Eyes, but shook it away, that was a stupid thing to get jealous over.

"An' if ya want me t' pay ya back for all this I bought then just tell me, I'll make a plan."

At this Mokuba turned and walked out, leaving Kaiba to gape at Joey with an enraged expression. His anger grew in velocity as the blond turned his back on him once more. Having had enough, Kaiba stalked over and grabbed his arm, and pulled the blond to face him. Joey dropped the pack with a surprised cry and pushed against Kaiba's chest.

"_The hell_-!"

"You know I'd never ask you for money! No matter what the hell you bought! Stop talking like this! It's driving me fucking insane! I was worried, and you prance back in with this attitude, and a damn Red-Eyes!" he hissed, shaking Joey's arm slightly. Large eyes stared back at him, making him feel more guilty.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad. I'm sorry about this morning, I…I shouldn't have lashed out like that," he grumbled reluctantly as he recalled getting puked on by the little cretin.

As heart-warming an apology usually is from Kaiba, this time it didn't cut it for Joey. "…Ya called her a 'effing monster'."

"…I'm sorry," he repeated reluctantly.

"…She's just a baby, Kaiba, I don't see why ya being so cruel." Joey pushed away, and turned to look at the little girl.

'_Because I'm not ready for this… I want it to be just you and me…_'

"…Joey, we need to talk about this."

"…It makes me feel useful Kaiba."

Brown eyebrows shot up. "…What?"

"It makes me feel good, helping her. When I was a kid, I did a terrible job of lookin' after Serenity when dad was outta it…I tried but, it never felt good enough. And now, I find her, and it feels good that I can feed her, and make sure she's warm, and make sure she is safe, co'z she got no one at all." He turned back to face Kaiba, and the look on his face almost sent Kaiba into an irresistible urge to hug him, "What if we didn't find her that night? Seto what if we didn't find her, and she stayed in that rain, she would've died! Do ya know how much that scares me? She was so close t' death, and now here she is, safe in our home…"

Kaiba knew Joey had self-esteem issues and usually felt inadequate, but he had never quite explained all this before. From what Serenity had told him Joey had been an amazing big brother, and he believed her, Joey was always trying to protect someone.

"…I know it's sudden," Joey admitted, "I just can't help wanting to give her a chance at life… of all people, _we_ found her…surely that's a sign."

_God, Joey was making this difficult._ "…Joey…you know I love you right?"

Joey nodded, his heart sinking—he knew those kind of words.

"…But…are we ready for a baby? A baby is a life long responsibility, and could you love her like your own flesh and blood?"

"…Kaiba we'd have to adopt one day, so what's wrong with her?"

"…" There was that topic…

Brown eyes searched Kaiba's face, and with a drop of a jaw, Joey spoke, "…You never were gonna adopt with me, were you?"

"…" Kaiba didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie, but he honestly had not given it much thought. He was fine with how they were now!

"I…I always thought…I thought one day we'd…be a family…" The cracking in Joey's voice exhibited his pain, and in return it slashed deep into Kaiba's chest to hear it.

"We are a family!" Kaiba cried as he pulled Joey back into his arms, forcing the boy to look at him, "We _are_ a family, you, me and Mokie. And Serenity, okay? We're a family."

"…And what about K-Kaira?" Joey stuttered as the inevitable tears filled his eyes, "Doesn't she deserve a family too?"

If Joey was a woman Kaiba would have immediately blame this all on PMS and all that drama, Joey was acting like he was on his periods. He was missing the point.

"Joey listen to me-"

"No!" Joey once more pulled out of his arms, yanking his hands free and wiping them under his watery eyes, "Ya never even considered having a family with me! I never bothered t' ask ya about all that stuff co'z I thought you knew it would be something I wanted one day, but I guess its too much t' ask for!"

"Joey you're being silly, I _do_ want a family with you but you don't need a baby to have a family!"

"Well maybe I want a baby! And maybe I want Kaira! Maybe she'll love and appreciate me for all the effort I put in, unlike you who is never around t' care!"

"I do care! I'm on holiday with you now aren't I? Can't you see that's why I am upset? My first holiday in fucking forever to spend with you and you decide to drop me for her!"

"SHE IS A HELPLESS BABY YOU BASTARD!"

Having forgotten the close presence of their little guest the two males continued their yelling contest. Kaira watched the two intently, the plushie lay forgotten at her feet as the voices rose, the tones darkened, until eventually her little ears hurt and she caught onto the negative emotions pulsing through the room.

Frightened, she began to add to the noise pollution in the room and began to cry. She kept her eyes on the yellow-haired person, wailing her lungs out as the other person screamed at him.

Jolting out of his fury, Joey spun around just as Kaiba was about to have his go, and felt his heart drop at the fat tears rolling down her pink cheeks. His own tears were still in his eyes, he refused to let them fall again, he vowed to be strong for Kaira. He rushed forward and scooped her up, and placed her against his chest were he rocked her comfortingly, "I'm sorry Kaira, I'm sorry...papa's sorry…"

Kaiba grit his teeth, his chin trembling with his fists. He just wanted to love Joey…was that too much to ask?

…or was it too selfish to ask?

"I'm sorry," Joey repeated as he rocked her, and surprisingly before they knew it she was silent, hiccupping miserably as she pulled at his shirt. Joey bounced her and lifted her to plant a kiss on her forward, a kiss he usually gave to Serenity.

Kaiba didn't miss it.

When he was satisfied that she was okay for the moment, Joey turned his eyes back to Kaiba, all the care and softness gone.

"I'mma change her name, okay? I'll sleep in the guest room too."

And with that, he barged out of the room, leaving Kaiba in the midst of a dozen bags of baby accessories.

Joey was so mad at him…he had only made it worse…he shouldn't have gotten angry…

"Shit…_shit_!" he hissed to himself as he pulled at his hair. This was important to Joey, and yet he couldn't stop being selfish… He didn't want Kaira…he wanted it to just be him and Joey…he wasn't ready for a baby…

…Since when was she _Kaira_?

Joey said he'll change her name… that was a big implication considering the meaning behind it…if Joey changed it, it would truly start a bad chain…

…Joey wanted a baby…Joey had implied that Kaiba wasn't there to love him…how would a baby fix that? Wouldn't it drive them further apart since she would take up all Joey's time? Did Joey call her _Kaira_ in a way to keep a piece of Kaiba with him when he was at work…? Now Kaiba felt terrible… maybe he _was_ neglecting Joey…he was failing to see what would make him truly happy.

Sighing loudly, Kaiba glanced at all the bags and wondered just how much Joey had bought, it seemed enough to last her until she was two years old.

In the corner of his eye he caught the sight of the black plushie laying forgotten on the couch. Slowly, as if on guard, he stepped over to it, and gingerly picked it up. It was of good quality, no doubt Joey had gone out and bought the best for Kaira.

He pulled a face at the wet corners, but stared down at the symbol of his lover… the Red-Eyes Black Dragon had always represented Joey while the Blue-Eyes White Dragon represented himself…and while Joey had named Kaira after him before, he now bought her a plushie to represent himself… Kaiba would assume the tradition would have followed and a Blue-Eyes plushie would have been bought; Joey would have done it anyway just to please him just as he thought naming the baby Kaira would please him…

That was all Joey tried to do…please him…

"…Joey…"

**XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXx**

Comments and thoughts are cherished~


	8. Baby Dragon

_A/N_ This is the last chapter, SURPRISE. I'm sure everyone is happy it's ending, 8 chapters is waaaaay too long, just like all my other fics that never seem to bloody end…*cannot write short fics* I was determined to make this short and sweet! And here it is.

I am very happy that a lot of you have sided with Kaiba on this, he does have a very valid point. Babies do not create families, just as impregnating a woman does NOT make you a real man.

BUT, this is a story, and there should be a happy ending. So here it is, I hope it makes sense.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 8: Baby Dragon**

"I'm sorry Kaira...I'm sorry... I didn't mean t' bring ya into this kind of family...I thought...I thought I was doin' somethin' good..."

In one of the multiple guest bedrooms Joey lay curled on the bed with Kaira, both sniffling with wet eyes. He stroked the hair from her forehead and cradled her to his chest. The infant welcomed the warmth and love, she welcomed it greedily.

Joey didn't know how to feel, he felt so much at one time. When he looked at Kaira he felt an overwhelming wave of rage towards the bastards who abandoned her life, he wanted to find them and bash their heads in with a rusty bathroom pipe. It angered and sickened him more than he ever thought it would, you hear about such things all the time, and yet here, laying with a tiny victim, he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and make it all up to her, he didn't even want to _ever_ tell her about it...

Along with the rage, he felt a deep sadness, one he could barely understand. It made him sad to see such an innocent being thrown away like trash, given no chance, it made him want to cry and again—keep her safe and sound. He thought _he _had experienced an unfair life, but Kaira had it ten times worse, he was merely beaten, she was left to die without a chance.

No...he didn't care how strange it was, he was keeping or, or at least...if he **had** to...he'd make sure she went to a good home... with or without Kaiba's help.

Kaiba...how he wanted to pull at stupid brown hair out. He was such an asshole! How did he ever think he had changed? Trying to kick out a baby...

Though...Kaiba was right in a way...he couldn't just..._keep_ her. No doubt there were legal battle fields to get through...but come on, she was abandoned, it's not like he stole her, plus aren't the orphanages always begging people to adopt? Okay, maybe he wasn't married to Kaiba, but they would still be considered suitable people to adopt, right? Kaiba earned enough to buy a country (or few), money was no problem. Maybe they'd find a problem with who'd care for her? Rubbish, Joey wasn't working nor was he signed up to college, he could spend every waking minute with her-! Though that did sound tiring...

_Could_ he keep her? Legally? Would they let him? He was a good guy, despite his records for fighting... Oh God... he was so screwed...

But he was with Seto Kaiba for goodness sake! Couldn't the man bribe the president or something?

'_Not with his current attitude..._' Joey thought miserably. Kaiba wouldn't help...it would be too much trouble...

Was he being selfish by putting this all on Kaiba? ...Maybe he was... Kaiba wasn't a people's person, babies were no exception apparently. Kaiba was a busy and stressed man...perhaps a baby really wasn't in his best interest... he did fine with Mokie though! ...But that was his own flesh and blood brother...

In the end, no matter how much he thought and thought, he couldn't think a way out of it. Legally he couldn't just find a baby and keep it, there were many procedures to get passed, and with Kaiba's attitude, that was doomed. Also, this was Kaiba's house...everything was Kaiba's, and if Kaiba didn't want something in his house, he had a right to say so.

Joey pondered about running away with Kaira and raising her himself, but the idea was stupid. How could he look after her while working to support her? Plus...he couldn't just leave Kaiba...he loved him...

...It was either Kaiba... or Kaira...

**XxXXXXxXxXXxXxXXx**

_That same evening_

Mokuba watched as his brother sat hunched in the livingroom, his face buried in his palms, elbowing digging into his thighs. His breathing was low and even, as if he were sleeping, but his position made it impossible.

The whole household had heard the earlier fight, Mokuba was glad he stepped out when he did, but he didn't like seeing his brother and Joey like this. They often fought but they never outright screamed at one another, it was frightening, he didn't blame Kaira for crying...

Eventually he approached his big brother, and sat down gently besides him. The elder Kaiba looked up sharply, and his expression fell; he must have been hoping it was Joey.

"...Hey Seto."

"...Mokuba... am I... becoming like Gozaburo?"

Mokuba jumped slightly, but quickly shifted closer with a serious expression. "What? Seto how can you ask that? Of course not! You're nothing like him!"

"Then why am I hurting someone who just wants to be loved?"

"..." It wasn't often they had deep heart-to-heart conversations, Kaiba wasn't fond of them, and in so this was disturbing Mokuba. "...Bro, you are nothing like him, you're amazing, we all think so. I... I think you're afraid to have children in case you turn out like him-but you won't! I know it Seto, I could never be more sure of anything in this world. You'd make a great dad!"

"How can you be so sure? I avoided this subconsciously, and now it suddenly all spills out and I'm driving Joey away! It's Gozaburo's fault-!"

"No it's not!" Mokuba cried out, slapping Kaiba out of a glassy stare, "...Not completely Seto. You are too for letting this nightmare get the better of you. Let me ask you something. If you had a kid, a baby of your own-or even if you adopted a kid- and you chose to be their dad, would you ever let someone hurt them? Could you allow someone to hurt them in anyway?"

"Of course not! I'd protect them as I did you,"

"See? Would ever abandon them?"

"I know I'm a bastard, but I'd never-"

"Then what are you worrying about? Exactly, you're a bastard," Mokuba teased, and chuckled at the raised brows thrown his way, "But you've got a good heart, and that is what matters! I mean, you raised me, and you took in Joey and Serenity that time, can't you see? You're a good person! And with Joey by your side, there's no way you'd become like Gozaburo, Joey would kick your butt."

The thought almost made Kaiba smile, he liked the sound of that, but then he remembered the state he put Joey in today.

"...I made him cry, I made him cry Mokie, and he never cries because of me, he hits me back, not cries..."

"...Because he loved Kaira, and you want to send her away... You're scared you'll be a bad parent for her?"

"...Mokuba...I can barely keep Joey loved, how will I love a child?"

"...Easy, by simply telling them so. When last you held Joey and told him you loved him?"

"I hold him every chance I get-"

"Bullcrap," Mokuba rolled his eyes, "And I don't mean making out, I mean like when you guys first went out, when you used to hold him and when no one else was looking you'd tell him you loved him, when last did you do that?"

"...But he knows it-"

"And who said he wanted to stop hearing it? I know because I used to get upset when you didn't tell me that enough-"

"Mokuba-!" Great, more guilt for Kaiba-

"No, no! Listen! I _used_ to get upset, but I grew up and realised it's just your way. But Joey is your lover and he's vulnerable right now, he has his own issues and what better way than to do it with love?"

"...Since when are you a love doctor?"

"I watch a lot of movies," Mokuba winked. "But for real Seto, Just remind Joey you loved him, preferably with your clothes on-"

"For goodness sake-"

"And talk to him about Kaira. Explain to him the real reason you don't wanna keep her, and he'll understand. He knows how stressed you get."

"...Mokuba, isn't it too early for us to be having kids?" Kaiba sighed. He was a logical and realistic man, and he thought it was rather low-class to have babies at an early age, regardless of financial situations. He was already working and in a flow, but was Joey willing to give up his life to raise a baby on a spur of the moment choice? Would he stay at home and raise Kaira for them while he works as if they were a happy married couple?

...Was that what would really make Joey happy? He knew the blond was still very clueless about what courses to take in university, especially when he could take _anything_, compliments of Kaiba, but he had no idea he wanted to start a family...was he so blind and self absorbed in his work?

"...Some people want families more than good jobs, Joey wasn't brought up aspiring to get a job was he? I guess we follow what we're taught...and...he wasn't taught anything, and I guess it's an instinct to have a good family because that's the thing that he didn't have that affected him the most."

"...Stop making so much sense," Kaiba grumbled, but pulled his brother into a hug. Since when had Mokuba gotten so mature?

But he was right... Joey was only mirroring what was inside him...Gozaburo brought Kaiba up to be a bastard and an unbeatable businessman, and so he became one. Joey's father abused him and made him believe he'd amount to a nothing...so what would Joey grow to be? Insecure and lonely? Was taking Kaira in an instinct to prove to himself that he could have a happy family unlike his childhood? Kaiba's blood boiled like it had that night he had drove to Joey's house and personally retrieved the blond and his little sister from the hands of their drunken father, he want to kill him, beat him to death with his own liquor bottle! His poor Joey...

Why could they never discuss their problems like normal people...?

Then again...they both weren't normal when it came to family, they both had terrible childhoods...

Two wrongs don't make a right.

_...Then Kaiba would make a right. He would make it right..._

_**XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_The next morning_

Shifting sleepily around the kitchen, Joey fumbled with Kaira's medicine. He had just finished feeding her the special baby food he bought, and now he was giving her the medicine prescribed by the clinic.

It was well past 9 o'clock, but he had only fallen asleep after 1 AM that morning, his mind was too troubled, and he had been waiting for Kaira to fall asleep first, but by midnight she was still lively, giggling and gurgling and putting her muscles to the test as he tried to pull herself along, leaving a trail of drool.

It was now Tuesday, and he hadn't spoken to Kaiba since yesterday afternoon when they had their fight. He was hungry as well, he confined himself to the room and didn't come out, he didn't want to see his lover.

Kaira took her medicine faithfully and sat happily in the fold up baby chair. Joey had bought everything he could for her- everything he and Serenity hadn't had as kids. While she sat securely, looking at all the shiny and colourful things in the kitchen, Joey shovelled down a bowl of cereal. He wasn't sure where Kaiba was, but he didn't want to run into him, he still hadn't come to any decisions, he was still calling the baby _Kaira_ and he was almost certain Kaiba was going to call child services...

Miserably, he trudged back upstairs where he changed Kaira, struggling on his own with her dirty diaper, but utterly determined to do it. Eventually it was successful and he beamed at his success, and powdered her up before leaving her in the middle of the large bed. He surrounded her with a bunch of stuffed toys, and got ready for a shower. As he prepared, she fell asleep on her full tummy, and he thought it safe to quickly sneak a shower.

He jumped in and washed himself, forgetting to savour it like he usually did, his mind stuck on Kaiba and Kaira...

Once out, he checked on Kaira, and then settled down next to her, and fell asleep.

Some time later, he was awoken by a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. When he didn't respond, it repeated, and he groaned sleepily, but turned to squint at the intruder. His vision swam slightly, but he recognised the handsome face of his partner, and for the first time ever, his heart sank instead of rose.

They stared at one another, Kaiba wasn't sure whether to remove his hand or not. Joey had looked so sweet snoozing in a pile of plushies with Kaira, he didn't want to be a disturbance...but he couldn't let Joey hurt any longer, even in his sleep.

"...Are they here for her?" Joey croaked, looking unhappily towards the door.

"Who?" Kaiba frowned, and glanced towards the door as well wondering if he'd missed something while he'd been out this morning.

"Child Services, I bet ya called them right? I guess we'd get in trouble for keeping a stranger's baby anyway..."

Kaiba hated that sad tone in Joey's voice, he hated that expression, he hated that sullen attitude, he wanted his sunny and bright Joey back.

"...I didn't call them Joey. We need to talk about this first."

"'S'okay, I get it...you're not ready…ya too busy for a family. I'm sorry, I was stupid to go all crazy about it-"

"No Joey," Kaiba grabbed the blond and pulled him up, snaking his arms around his waist so that he didn't fall back down. "Don't apologise, you're just reacting to this the way your heart sees it. You want what you never had, a family right?"

Instantly tears welled up in Joey's bright honey eyes, and hesitantly he nodded, but he still looked unsure. "...I-I didn't kn-know before...I didn't…I just…when we brought her home…I-I couldn't bare the thought of letting her go, I feel l-like she was given to us especially." He tried to explain his thoughts, he tried so hard, but he barely understood them himself…

"I-I'm sorry, it's too soon, I know…"

Yes, it was too soon for Kaiba, he had a huge company that he was raising, could he raise a child too?

…The better question was, could he do it for Joey?

"It _is_ too soon Joey, we're only two years out of high school, are _you_ ready to raise a baby?" he asked gently.

Thought flashed past Joey's eyes, and he really tried to think of it…

"…I know…it's too soon… but I just…-"

"Joey, are you ready to raise a baby? If you could stay here all day and raise Kaira, would you? That means no further studies, no work, no insane parties at Tristan's place, no being irresponsible because you know one call to me will fix it. You have to be a serious parent, because having a baby is serious, and it is for life. We can't just return her like a tight fitting shirt."

He needed Joey to understand what he would be getting himself into, Joey needed to know it wouldn't be all giggles and gurgles. Sleepless nights, diapers, crying, illness, and then a thousand more problems when the girl grew up. _Periods…_**boys**_… _God, the stress was already creeping in.

"…You…you called her Kaira."

Kaiba started, and almost felt vulnerable under Joey's penetrating gaze. Those sweet brown eyes were staring into his soul, and out of all things to notice, it had to be _that_.

"So…so what if I did?" Kaiba coughed, looking away, where his vision fell on the little bundle causing all their trouble… she looked a lot less threatening now than she did the first few hours…

"…Kaiba," Joey readjusted himself, facing Kaiba more, "I'm sorry I made you angry-"

"Just answer the question, would you or would you not truly take on the responsibility of having a baby?"

It was so difficult to answer. Yesterday he would have bellowed a big 'YES!', but now…after everything, Joey wasn't sure. He didn't want to make Kaiba uncomfortable in his own home, but…he wanted to give Kaira a home. And then with all those topics, could he give them all up to be a proper parent?

"…I would. I will-_I do_, I want to keep Kaira, Kaiba. B-but, I don't want to do it if it'll make ya angry. This is your house and stuff, I'm not even ya wife so I can't just demand stuff like this."

_Wife_…that was another thing Kaiba had to think about, before someone threw a wedding ring past Joey's head and he got any ideas…

"…One thing at a time here Joey…" he murmured, but tightened his hold, and gave a rare smile, "Joey, if this means that much to you, then I have no choice but to give in."

"Wh-what?!" Joey jerked back, staring at Kaiba for any signs of dementia, "Are ya-! You-!"

"You heard me. As long as you can be responsible and mature about this, you can have it."

"You-you can't be serious?" Joey gaped. Amused, Kaiba chuckled and snapped his jaw shut, but gave him a stern expression. "Listen to me Joseph. I am not a very…easy person, so I'm not going to be twirling around with her, but if it will make you happy, I will do what I can to adopt her, and she can be ours. I'll be her father for you, I'll try to love her as I do you and Mokuba, but I cannot do this without you. You have to promise to handle her Joey. I work long hours, you know how cranky I get, so I can't adopt her and then after a few months you flunk out and decide its too much-"

"No, no, no! That won't happen, I promise! I wanna adopt her and look after her forever! I-I really think she's meant for us, Kaiba…think about it."

"I have," Kaiba whispered, and held the trembling body close. "I have, Mokuba helped me see a few things. I didn't know how important this was to you, and I know I neglect you, I'm going to try change that. And maybe this is a good way to start. It's big, but…everything about Seto Kaiba must be big." He smirked, melting Joey's bones.

Feeling extremely relieved, Joey laughed happily, and threw his arms around Kaiba's neck with a teasing grin, "Does that mean our wedding will be big too?"

"…Speaking off that…we might have to discuss that too…I don't know how many strings I can pull to adopt her if we aren't married. I'm sure I could but-"

"I'd love t' marry ya Kaiba, I would. And we can adopt Kaira, and-"

"Be a family?"

"…Yes." The beauty that spread over Joey's face

"Then we will be," Kaiba promised. He felt a strange tingle in his chest, but it didn't make him feel bad, it felt…exciting… The look of joy on Joey's face was almost addicting, that grin was amazing and Kaiba wanted to see it more often. He loved Joey and he wanted to see him happy again, and if marriage and a baby would bring that, he'd just have to do it. They were already living together for a long time, the only new thing now was a baby… he was going to need to hire a professional masseuse to keep him calm when the baby took off…

But in a way, this would teach him new lessons, and even bring him closer to real life…

"S-so I can keep her named Kaira?" Joey asked as he held back tears of joy, and pulled away from Kaiba to carefully scoop up Kaira. He then settled back down next to Kaiba, and cradled the little girl against his chest. He looked up at Kaiba for approval.

For the first time, Kaiba leaned over and looked at Kaira, and watched as she snoozed peacefully. She was…_cute_, pink and pudgy…she was…helpless indeed. The way Joey held her, with such tender loving care, how could he not see now what Joey saw? She needed to be looked after, just like how he had seen Mokuba all those years ago…

"…It would be an honour to have her named Kaira. In fact," the brunet slipped off the bed, giving Joey a smile to remove his worry, and held a hand up just before he disappeared from the room. Joey pouted but said nothing, and rocked the bundle in his arms gently as he played with the new information in his head.

She was as good as his, Kaiba could do anything, he had no doubt Kaira would be theirs once Kaiba got to work on it. And the thought… made him shake in excitement. He thought his heart would burst, he wanted to smother Kaiba in kisses-!

Interrupting his train of thought, Kaiba reappeared, holding something behind his back. He sat back down besides his lover and Kaira, and cleared his throat. "I went out this morning and picked up something. I thought we should have a set."

"Whaddya mean?" Joey frowned, then frowned further when Kaiba handed him the Red-Eyes black Dragon plushie. He took it, and placed it on Kaira's chest. "Um…thanks?"

"Don't forget his partner," Kaiba commented as he pulled another plushie from behind his back, handing Joey a matching Blue-Eyes. Joey's expression softened at it, and in a show of apology and affection, he kissed it before placing it next to his Red-Eyes.

"Thanks Kaiba, I should've gotten one…"

"No, I'm glad you didn't, because then I wouldn't have had the chance to do this. And since we have them, I thought we should get one for Kaira too…"

Joey watched slightly confused as Kaiba hesitated, but eventually pulled both his hands completely away from his back- and revealed a last stuffed toy…

It was a Baby Dragon plushie.

"Not as fancy as ours, but I figured this would represent her the best—Joey?"

Kaiba watched confused as Joey fumbled clumsily, trying to place Kaira back down into the mountain of plushies without waking her. As soon as she was detached from him and made no signs to awaken, Joey turned and threw himself at Kaiba, knocking them straight off the bed and smacking into the floor.

Kaiba cried out as he took the impact, but made no complaints as his blond lover kissed all over his chest, up his neck and then all over his face.

"You-_kiss_-always-_kiss_-scare me-_kiss_-then magically make it-_kiss_-better,"

"I should do it more often if I'll get this reaction from you," Kaiba teased, and captured Joey in a warm and fulfilling kiss. When they broke apart, Joey shook his head, "I'm always ready to give this to ya, you just…"

"Neglect you?"

"…A little," Joey chuckled, then dropped his weight and laid on Kaiba, resting his head on his chest. "…Thank you…you didn't have to, but you did…for me…"

"Of course, anything for you Joey…"

"…You even got a Baby Dragon toy...I never would have thought you'd ever even think of doin'-"

"I had a long debate with myself and I went out looking for a gift to make up…and that's what struck me the most. It's more personal than jewels."

"Damn straight," Joey mumbled, squeezing Kaiba's torso, "I love it, it means so much to me, you can be so romantic…"

"…It…it came to me through desperation, I'm far from romantic."

"Says the guy who basically agreed to marry me and have a baby with me… I love you…"

Kaiba tightened his hold, and realised that he regretted nothing. He'd make something out of it.

"I love you too, Joey."

The End~

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx**

YOU CAN NOW GO DIE FROM FLUFF INHALATION

Sorry for errors, I'm sick thus my brain only works so far. Which is worse than usual.

So Kaiba gave in. Doesn't mean he's going to become father of the year though, but he is willing to compromise to make his love happy. So, yay to my first Puppyshipping fic! Thank you all for being here to support me! And yay for Kaira finding a home!


End file.
